Immortals & Mortals
by R5Auslly
Summary: What happens when you are stuck with powers for life and have no one to run to? Well Austin felt like this until he found people just like him. This story genres are:Adventure,Supernatural, and Romance. Summary SUCKS! But read it. It also will have some Auslly moments. DON'T OWN Austin & Ally *Complete* [Sequel will be up in January]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So,this is my new story and I hope you guys love it. I am going to introduce everybody first,then I'm going to get on with the story.**

**Leave reviews on this story and if I get more and more reviews. I will keep writing this story.**

**Bare with me. I still got other stories to handle aswell.**

**_From R5Auslly :-)_**

* * *

_Austin Moon—Flying and Ice Powers_

_Ally Dawson—Magic_

_Alex—No Powers_

_Dez—Fire Powers_

_Trish De La Rosa—Grass Power_

_Kira—Teleporting (also has a sword with her)_

_JJ—No Powers_

_Cassidy—Volcano/Fire Power and Jumps High_

_Adam—No Powers_

_Dallas—Reverse Time_

_Amanda—Read People's Mind_

_Jamie—No Powers_

* * *

Chapter 1:How They Got Their Powers

NO ONES POV

_This point of view is going to tell you how they got there powers,then we can get along with the story._

**How Austin Got His Powers**

Austin is not the only child. He has a sister and two brothers. The sister name is Amanda and the brothers are Alex and Adam. He wants to be the only child,because his older siblings treat him like crap. Adam is six years older than him. Amanda is five years older and Alex is four years older.

Austin got powers when he was only seven years old. The brothers and sister went to a fun new attraction called Ice Palace. Their parents said that they had to stick together. The older siblings didn't want that. So,they made up a plan while Austin was in the restroom to scare the little fellow by leaving him here. They were going to walk away and he would be crying and such trying to look for them so they left.

When Austin came out of the bathroom,he noticed that they were gone. He searched everywhere for them. They were nowhere to be found. He was about to head home when he saw this cave. It was like ice blue. It looked so beautiful. He went inside and examined the place. He walked around the whole thing and then came to a dead end. Then he noticed something sparkly in the corner,he went over there and felt it. Then a shining light came upon him. He was lifted in the air and then transformed to something more.

He had white hair. His eyes turned ice-blue. His skin got pale and he had a small circle on his chest. (A/N:He still had a shirt on If you're wandering.) Last but not least,he had an ice crystal necklace. He just stood there shocked then he said, "I'm going to go tell my brothers. They will be so jealous."

He ran out and when he got out there,he soared into the sky. "Wow! I am totally telling them." Once he got home,he burst into the door. His parents where waiting for him. "Where have you been son?"

"I was at the Ice Palace." He said. Then Amanda jumped in. "No you weren't." Austin looked confused as Amanda confused. "He was with us,but he ran away when we tried to tell him to come back."

"What!" Is all Austin could say. "I was in the restroom and when ai came out-" He was cut off by his mother. "Young man,we do not tolerate lying in this house. Go up to your room!"

Austin looked at his siblings that were laughing quietly. He stomped upstairs and then slammed his door. "I hate my life!"

Now,he is 16 years old. He doesn't really talk to anyone. No one knows about his powers,yet. He kept them to himself,because his parents wouldn't believe him. He just sit inside his room most of the day. Sometimes,he cries to himself.

**How Ally Got Her Powers**

Ally got her powers when she was a baby. She just came from the hospital. She was only one month old. A professor named,Professor Crumbs,had to stop the evil master,Marcelos from obtaining any more power. Professor Crumbs had to hide it in a safe place. He knew he wouldn't look in it for a little baby,so he gave the power to the baby. He did this in the middle of the night.

Ally never understood why she had such a great power. She told her parents,but they didn't believe her. So,when she tried to do magic in front of them it didn't work. She gave up on telling them.

Now,she is sixteen and doesn't know what to do with herself. She has a friend Trish and her sister Jamie but it doesn't help.

**How Dez Got His Powers**

He had just turned sixteen. He had went to a friend's party. They drank,dance, and did whatever they wanted. Dez wanted to have a break,so he went outside. Nobody was out there,so he was there by himself. He told himself, "I wander what it would feel like to touch the sun." He knew he couldn't touch it. He just went back inside and got a spinning top and went outside to spin it.

He spinned it and it twirled and twirled until Dez touched and then things got worse. When he touched it,he was sent flying in the air. When he landed,he stood up and examined hisself.

He had the same red hair. His skin was the same. Everything was the same,but the orange circle in the middle of him wasn't right there before. He got poked and then ran all the way home. When he got to his room,he took his shirt off. He pressed the circle and everything transformed. His eyes turned red and he had fire around him. Even though he was on his bed,the fire couldn't set anything else on fire unless he used it. He pressed the circle again and he went back to normal. He whispered to hisself. "Wow! I got super powers."

**How Trish Got Her Power**

She got her power from when she worked at the garden job. She is is also sixteen and got her powers by touching a special plant.

She was working and then her boss said. "Trish! You don't do anything right. You're fired." Then Trish fired back, "So,I quit."

She stomped off to the front of the garden field. When she got to the front,she saw an unusual plant. She decided that she was going to take it home. When she touched it,she felt a shock go through her. Then she looked around. "That was wierd." She went to her friend Ally's house eager to show her the plant. When Ally opened the door,Ally's mouth dropped.

"Trish! Why is your hair green and have a pink flower on it?" She said. Trish's eyes widened. "I don't know." They ran to Ally's room.

Ally spoke. "Trish,did something happen today?" Then Trish said. "Yeah,when I touched this plant. It gave me a shock."

"Okay,what is that pink circle doing in your chest?" Ally pointed to it. Trish pressed it and then transformed to her regular self. "Trish! You have powers." Trish's smile appeared. "Oh my gosh." She started jumping around. "I got powers."

**How Kira and Cassidy Got Their Powers**

They were walking and laughing like friends do. They just came from being with their boyfriends. Kira was dating an athlete and Cassidy was dating a popstar. They were walking until they got to their houses,which are across the street from one another.

Cassidy got into her house and her dad was sealing up something using a machine. Cassidy was behind him when a spark landed on her. She cried in pain and when her father came towards her,he picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and he asked. "Are you okay,Cass?" She nodded her head and he left. She then felt her body in shock and her head hit the pillow from unconsciousness.

Kira got into her house and went to her room. She sat on her bed and picked up the remote. She put on TV,but the connection kept getting knocked off,so she tried to fix the antenas. (A/N:Like those old time TVs) She touched it and a shock of electricity went through her. She yelled,but her father wasn't at home. She sat on her bed to look at herself before falling on the pillow unconscious.

**How Dallas Got His Power**

He can reverse time,because the same professor. Professor Crumbs gave it to him while he was a baby to hide it from Marcelos.

**How Amanda Got Her Power**

She was 12 when she got her power,but didn't tell anybody. She knew Austin had powers,but she wouldn't tease him about it because he would know about her powers. She got her powers when she was baking a cake. The cake mix was different and she poured it. She ate the cake and now has the power to read minds.

* * *

**A/N:There you have it! You have the first chapter. The second chapter is when some of them meet.**

_—If it takes too long to upload another chapter. Don't be mad. Just wait,because I have three different stories to do. A duet and two others._

_**—Make a review. Tell me want you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is so Awesome! I'm so happy for you to read this new chapter.**

**Make sure you check out my other stories. Road Trip to LA and An Auslly Parenthood and Rockstar Life Story. Also,the duet story Opposite Attract on EmilyAnya19's profile.**

**—Anyway,(PM) me if you have suggestions on the next chapter. I want this story to be people's ideas. I want it to be like an exchange of ideas. If you text me a good one,I will promise to give you credit!**

**So here you GO!**

(Just to tell you. There will be pov's from the characters:Austin,Ally,Amanda,Dallas,and more than likely the mortals-in this whole story.)

* * *

Chapter 2:Wonder Right

AUSTIN'S POV

I hate my life. Nobody in the world ever gets me. I just want somebody to understand me. I want to have friends that I can trust and be myself around. The question is though, Are there any other immortals?

I walk downstairs to see my whole family in the living room talking. I just walk past to turn the doorknob on the house door until someone interrupted me. Amanda!

"What do you want Amanda?" I ask her quietly so she only hears. She looks at me with sympathy. I have never seen that from her. She acts so tough around me.

"Just come with me." She said pulling me by the arm. We finally reach her room. I stand at the door. "Are you sure you want me to come in?" She nod her head. I come in and sit on her bed. She gets back up and closes/locks the door. "Okay,why are you closing the door?" I ask her.

"Just-let me explain." She said. I gave her the face saying 'continue'. "I-uh know your secret that you have powers." I froze. How did she know? I never used them in front of them.

"H-How do you know?" I ask her. She walk to the door and something red flashes on it. She gets a piece of paper and write something down:Somebody is behind the door listening. They also don't like us being in the same room. It has to be Adam.

I just nod. She tells me to hide and do as she say. She opens the door.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I open the door. And as I predicted,Adam comes in. "I thought I heard a couple of voices in here."

I shake my head. "Nope! There is no one in here but me." I said nervously. Then he said. "Well,I thought I did. Anyways,what plans do you have on Austin?"

I say. "I think we should give Austin a break-" But before I can say the last few words,he slaps me. Then he says. "What! You're working for him now. Okay,then I'm going to handle it my way. You know what! Tomorrow,I'm going to drag him out of his room while he's sleeping and put him in the refrigerator. AND LOCK IT!" And with that he stormed out of the door.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I get out of my hiding spot. Which was under the bed. I run to her. "Are you okay?" She nods and closes her door and locks it.

She continues. "I got mind readers and I could tell what you are thinking."

My mouth drops open. I have another persons that gets me. Then she continues, "I have had this condition since I was twelve." Then my mouths drops lower. Then I say. "So,you mean to tell me that when I was seven you still had your powers." She nods. I smile.

Then she says. "You can go now. But you better watch your back tonight. I would help you,but I would be asleep. So,sorry. But I have scheduled a ticket for us. We are going to live in Miami with my friends that were here when I was eight,so be ready."

"Okay," I say. "And don't worry. If he locks me in a freezer,I'll be okay because I have ice powers."

"Yeah,you are a heavy sleeper." She said. "I remember when we threw you in the big garbage can and you didn't even move." I nod in remembering that moment.

"Well,I should go get some sleep.-Wait! Does Mom and Dad know about this?" She shakes her head and says. "It will be our little secret." I smile before tip-toeing to my room and failing on my bed. Once I hit the bed,I fall asleep so quickly.

_In the morning_

I woke up this morning in something ice blue. Yep,He put me in the freezer. I yell through the refrigerator to let someone know that I was in there. Suddenly it opens. I come out and Amanda is there with her bags ready to go.

"I'll be down in like ten minutes." I said running upstairs.

I come back downstairs and we run out the door. Then I ask. "Why did you buy tickets. I could have flown us there."

"Oh yeah!" She said. "Well,it would just be best to go undercover without anyone knowing your powers." I nod my head in agreement then we continued on for our trip to Miami.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Dallas,what are you doing?" I ask him. Then he responded. "Nothing. It is just so boring out here. We are the only three,that I know of, that has powers."

He was correct. The only people that I know that has powers is Dallas,Trish, and I. We don't even do anything with our powers,but just hide from the mean master. Well he looks for people who has magic or some sort of power and tries to destroy them. That's why we never told anyone that we have some sort of power.

"Hey Ally!" Trish shouted. "Can you use your powers to create a money tree and then since I got grass power,I'll grow it."

I shook my head. She pouted and stomped off to her next class. Since Dallas and I are in the same next class,we just hanged out.

After school,we all agreed to have a sleepover at Dallas' house since it was Friday. I knocked on his door and he said. "What's up Ally?" He let me in as I smile. Trish was already there,but I noticed two other girls. "Cassidy and Kira!" I shouted. They turn to me and smile.

Then Dallas says. "Their parents said that they had to make more friends." I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the restroom.

When I came out,two new people joined the party. It was a girl that was probably in her early twentys and a boy that's my age.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Cassidy called my sister and told her that they were over a friends house tonight,so my sister agreed to go there. We knocked on the door. "Hello? Who are you?"

"We're here to see Cassidy." Amanda said. He smiled and let us in. When we get in there,I see three different girls. The blonde one was Cassidy and her friend was Kira. The Latino was Trish. I sat on the floor while everyone else was talking. Then I looked to see a beautiful face. It was so gorgeous. She was to be exact. She sat down next to me. Then my sister interrupted the whole moment. "You have powers." They all froze then she went on. "You have magic. You can reverse time. You can teleport. You have grass powers. And Cassidy,you have volcanic powers."

They all looked confused then Cassidy asked. "How did you know that?"

Then I answered for my sister. "Because,we have powers aswell." They all started jumping around in excitement. Then Cassidy said. "Well that's great,but who are you?" Then I said, "My name is Austin."

She looked at me and smiled. "You are...um...little Austin. Last time I seen you was when you were three. You got much bigger. And sexy." I blushed at her last few words. I tried to hide it,but my sister saw right through me. "Awww! Little Austin is blushing." I blushed even more.

"C-c-can we go to another conversation?" I ask them. They laugh. Well everyone laughs except for the girl beside me. While they were laughing,I asked the girl. "What's your name?" Then she said. "Ally"

I think for a minute then I say. "Well,I'm going to call you Alls for short." She smiled and I smiled back. Then my sister said. "Um...so do you all know anyone else who has powers?" They all shook their head 'no'.

For the rest of the night,we all just talk and play games. Well,Dallas and I play Call of Duty. He ordered pizza like 20 minutes ago. The doorbell rings. He goes to the door.

* * *

DALLAS' POV

I go to the door after it rings. I open it and then I see Dez. He goes to our school. He isn't the smartest out there,but he's still cool. "That will be $34.33" I give him the change and the girl that was at the door earlier comes. I forgot to ask her,her name. "Um...he has powers too." I look back at Dez. "Is this true?"

He looks at me and sighs. "Yes!" I just froze. "Okay,see ya." And with that he left. I close the door. Then I went towards the girl. "I forgot to ask you your name." Then she said. "My name is Amanda." I smile and then go to the couch me and Austin were.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"What was that all about?" I ask him. He says that it was nothing and we continue with the game.

_At around midnight_

The pizza is gone and you here snoring,well a little. The only people that are up is Dallas,Alls, and I. Dallas turns to me. "Well,I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." And with that he's gone. I turn off the game and get off the couch. I hear a piano and make my way towards it. When I get there,I see Alls playing the piano. She sings like an angel.

"Hey,you actually sound pretty good." I said. She jumped. "Oh I'm sorry."

I walk over and she looks at me shyly. "Don't worry,I won't bite." I tell her. I sit down next to her. "So,you sing,too." She nods. I smile.

"So,what kind of powers do you have?" She asks. Then I say. "I have ice powers and I can fly." She smiles. Then she says. "Come on,you should get some sleep." I shake my head and I say. "Just play the piano while I sing. She did just that and I sang. We did that for a long time,before collapsing on the piano.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I wake up. I notice that Austin isn't here. I walk around and see Dallas. "Hey Dallas! Have you seen Austin?" He shakes his head no.

I look everywhere before Dallas runs to me. "Amanda,look!" He said. I look to where he's pointing and see Austin and Ally asleep on the piano. Then Dallas says. "Awwww! They would make a cute couple,wouldn't they?" I nod my head before getting everyone else. We take out cameras,phones,IPads,and more to take pictures. On the last click,Austin shifts. He opens his eyes to see us standing there with assecories in our hands. He looks confused until he sees Ally right beside him on the piano. His eyes widened. "No! This is not what it looks like." We laugh until he got red. When he's that red,it means he's emberrased and about to cry. I know my brother's different colors of red. He runs out of the room and heads to the bathroom,before he could lock himself in it. I come in.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin,what's wrong with you?" Amanda asked me. I say. "Nothing!"

She knows I'm lying. "If it's about the you and Ally situation,we won't dwell on it anymore." I already had tears in my eyes. That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had in my life. Then you could here gun shots.

We all run outside to fine a police on the ground and five people running in black mask. We looked at each other. "Time to use our powers."

They sent me,Alls,Kira,Trish, and Cassidy out. I flew into the air and drop an ice crystal on one of them. Kira teleported and pinned down the other guy. Trish wrapped vines around another guy. Alls used magic to trip one guy and Cassidy used volcano power to burn somebody's behind. We all laughed. Then you could here police sirens. We quickly transformed back and the police came and took them away.

We got back into Dallas' house and we laughed out loud. We decided something. Dallas said. "Guys,we should become a powerful super hero team or something." We all agreed. Then Trish said. "We can call ourselves _Wonder Right_."

We all nodded and smiled.

Now,we are officially a team.


	3. Chapter 3-Part 1

**A/N:To tell you. Cassidy burned the guy's but,not Dez. Remember,Dez was the pizza guy but wasn't let in.**

The story is based upon

xxWriting4everRauraAusullyxx 's idea.

This is a very good story! I have a suggestion for a story. What if the Master

came to their town and he suspected that they had powers. So he went to look

for them. When he found them he saw they were using magic! (You can come up

with what they are doing to use magic) Then he captures them, it becomes a big

MAGICAL battle and then who will win? Wonder Right or The Master. (You can

choose who wins) Also if you choose this idea Plz Plz use a couple scenes of

them fight with magic it would be so cool! Also Dez burning someone's behind,

hilarious!

* * *

Chapter 3:**2** Mistakes

ALEX'S POV (Amanda and Austin's Brother)

"Adam!" I yell. "Have you seen Amanda?" I walk up to him and find him in Austin's room. He says. "Where is that little crybaby? I've been ready to prank him all day." I look down at Adam. Then I got an idea in my head. "Maybe,we can try calling her?" He shrugged then went to get his phone. He dialed her number and it goes straight to the mailbox. "Something is wrong." I nod. "Doesn't mom got that phone tracker on her phone?" He smiles and nods. With that,we head straight to our mom's room.

We barge in. "Can you please knock?" We ignore her and ask her, "Mom! Amanda is missing." Then I looked at Adam stupid. Did he just forget about Austin?-wait! Why am I having such feelings for him? She says. "Yeah." And pulls out her laptop. She looks at it and her face frowns. We move closer and we see it too. "Miami? How did they get down there!"

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

We did so good,yesterday. We stopped five guys,but still a police officer was killed. The five guys went to jail,but they we trying to tell them that we had super powers. The police laughed and continued to shove them inside the car.

Me,Austin,and Cassidy are at Cassidy's home. We are just hanging out laughing and talking. To be honest,I have never seen Austin so happy. He is literally laughing and looks like the happiest person in the world.

I still feel bad. I sigh while thinking. I really wish that I hadn't did that to him. I should've stook up for him. I mean he is my little brother. He is sensitive,very. He loves to hang out with friends and he protects the ones that he cares about. I know that he wouldn't admit it,but if either one of his brothers got into trouble,he would be very protective. He also seem to care about that Ally girl a lot,too.

I probably need to read his mind to find out. Austin is sitting on the sofa with me and Cassidy. He is laughing and having a good time. Let me see what I can get out of him. I adjust my eyes to his forehead and then it talks.

Austin's thoughts:_I love it here! I'm so glad she did. I never knew that my sister was so sweet. She always used to torture me,but that's all in the past. Dallas is pretty cool,too. I can actually relate to him,because he loves video games and acts like me in a way. Kira is also cool,but we don't talk much. Trish is fiesty. She can be mean at some times and sweet at the other. Cassidy is pretty,but one girl is prettier. Her name is Ally. If I ever get the chance,I would love to be underneath the stars at night then I could make my move. _

Oh my gosh! He likes Ally. Wait-he wants to make his move while he is under the stars,well we just have to make it happen.

* * *

MASTER'S POV

"So,where is that reverse time power?" I asked one of my minions. "I need to have it in my hands right now." My minions give me a sad smile,so I knew that we didn't have any luck. "Why can't we find those stupid powers?!" One minion raises his hand. "Yes" Then he says, "Well sir,we could do a little of investagation. I mean sneak into houses or something."

I nod. "Not a bad idea. I send you to do it and take these other two."

I send them off. "I hope they find those powers. The more,the better!"

* * *

MINION'S POV

"This is just perfect." I say in sarcasm. "There is no way that we are going to find people that has powers." We are walking down the street about to turn the corner until I seem something above us. It almost hit us inside our heads. One of my followers asks, "What was that?" I shrugged my shoulders,but make my way to a building.

It was a music store. It looked boring. "Wow!" I said. That was all I could have gotten on. It had so many instruments everywhere. I looked at all of them. Then a Brunete comes up to me and asks me, "Um...may I help you?" I shake my head and keep searching.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I see this man looking all suspicious and all,but I just let it go. Trish screams my name from upstairs. I run up there. "What?" She explains to me, "Ally,I really need the money. Can you please make me a money tree?" I sigh and then use my magic to make a money tree. When I'm down,we here a gasp and turn to look. That strange dude was looking at us. He pulled out something and started talking. "Master,we found them." Trish and I exchanged scared looks. Then he says, "Okay." Two other people come out of nowhere. I could use my magic,but something is keeping me from doing it. I look around to see the leader minion holding a ball that was glowing. I ask. "What are you doing?" Then he gives me a smirk. "Oh,Whatever happens just happens!" And then everything goes blank.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I have been having so much fun. Cassidy treats me like I'm eight years old,which I don't mind. Then you here Amanda's phone ring. She looks at it and presses ignore and then she gets a text. Her face goes pale. I hurried to her and looked at the message.

From Adam:_Alez and I are on our way to Miami. We used mom's phone tracker. Why did you run out with Austin? Did he force you or something? Anyways,see you in a bit._

I freeze and my face goes pale just like Amanda's.

Cassidy walks in and looks at us all suspicious. She comes over. She reads the text and then smiles. She actually gets happier and her face lit up and as for ours just died.

This is not going to be good!

* * *

**A/N:PART 2 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3-Part 2

**PART 2**

AMANDA'S POV

I can't believe that they have found us. How are we supposed to hide? I am just sitting on the couch shocked.

"This cannot be happening." I whisper to myself. I look over to see Austin still shocked. Then Austin says, "Please,Amanda whatever you do. Don't go away. I feel like I actually belong here."

"Sorry Austin." I tell him. "We got to leave." Then that's when things starts to get heated.

**Austin=Bold** Amanda=Italics

**"No! I am not leaving."**

_"Well,then stay. And get into trouble. It's not like I cared anyways."_

Austin face goes to sad. **"You never cared about me."**

_"No,Austin. I didn't mean it like-"_

**"Just-just get out of my life."**

_"Austin, I didn't mean it like that."_ That's when Austin face goes to the red Amanda knows. That's when he's about to cry.

**"You know. I actually thought y-you c-c-cared about m-me. But I-I gues I w-was wrong."**

_"Austin."_ I run up to him and sit beside him. _"I do care about you. I mean,you're my little brother."_

**"But I don't want to l-leave."** He says as he wipes his tears away. **"I finally feel like I belong. I feel like I'm welcomed here. I have friends that probably understand me more than Alex and Adam ever would have. I also don't want to leave the love of my life." **

_"Wait-say that again!"_ Austin freezes.

**"Nothing!"**

_"O-okay. You know,I can still use my powers on you."_

**"Please don't."**

_"I wasn't planning on to,because I probably already know who you got a deep crush on."_

**"Oh,yeah. Then who?"**

_"Ally."_

**"Whaaat! No I don't. Psssh,I don't know why you would think that."**

_"Yes you do."_

**"Okay,I might have feelings for her,but she doesn't like me so I'm not going to try."**

_"What! Yes she does. And why did you run off when we said that you two looked adorable on the piano together."_

**"That's because I've never been in that situation before. And you all just made it worse."**

_"How?"_

**"Well taking pictures for one. And then showing them off was another."**

I laugh. Then I get a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey,Amanda. Have you seen Ally or Trish?"

"No,why?"

"Because I can't find them"

"Wait!-can you reverse time."

"Yeah,but it doesn't work because it only goes 3 hours before and I don't know when she was gone."

"Hold on. What is Ally's last name? I can track her with my mind and connect to her mind. We could communicate."

"Her last name is Dawson. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." We hang up.

Austin literally jumps out of his seat. "We need to find Ally. I won't be able to sleep if she's not alright." I nod in agreement. "Same here!"

I touch my head and close my eyes.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV(Amanda's mind)

The setting looks like a castle. Ally and her best friend ,Trish, are locked up in chambers. Suddenly, a evil-looking man came in. He tells them, "Hey girls. I just want you to answer some questions." They nod.

"Are there anymore people or immortals out there?" He asked. They never spoke or moved. "Okay,silent treatment. I'll come back in here later. And you better tell me an answer. Or else." He walks out.

Amanda speaks to Ally in her mind. "Ally,you have to listen to me. Don't tell them anything. Where are you?"

Ally thinks back. "We are at a castle. You have to go though that forest to get here."

Amanda thinks back. "Okay,The gang and I are on our way."

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Gosh! I hope Ally is alright. Amanda is talking to her right now,using mind control powers. I guess. Amanda interrupts my thinking. "We have to go through some kind of forest to get there. Do you know where a forest is? I haven't seen one." I shook my head.

We grab Cassidy and rush out the door. We finally arrive at Dallas's house. We knock on the door. He opens it eagerly. He lets us in.

"So,have you found anything yet?" Dallas asks. Amanda nods her head,yes. "Okay,do you know where she's at."

I jump in. "She's behind some kind of forest." He frowns and then his face lights up.

"Oh,they have to be in that castle." Dallas said then smacks his head. "Why didn't I think of that-wait! So that means the master knows Ally is there." We nod our heads. "Well then gather up wander right and we'll be on our way."

We smile and call Kira. We also tried calling Trish,but she's not answering.

"Hey!" Cassidy says. "Trish is not answering." We all stand there. Then Amanda says, "I can trace her. What's her full name?"

Dallas says. "Patrica De la Rosa." Then Amanda touches her head and say, "Patrica De la Rosa" then she starts to communicate. "Okay,Triah is with Ally." We all gasp.

"Well,we need another immortal for this plan to work." I say.

Everybody was trying to think and then Amanda knows the answer. "Ooooh! Why don't we try that red head?"

Dallas nods like he knows what she was talking about. Everyone else is just standing there lost. I say. "Who is red head dude?"

"Oh," he said. "He was the pizza guy and Amanda found out that he had fire powers." I nod in amazement.

That means we have another friend that's just like us. YES!

* * *

DEZ'S POV

"Dez,be a great person and deliver some more pizzas for me." My maneger says. I shake my head no. I am off of work,so I will not be doing this. I walk out of the Resturant and head for my home.

I get to my door,but I hear someone call my name. I turn around and spot that same blonde head girl from the day I brought pizza. "Yeah,what do you want?" Then she started to explain all the things that has happened to her. I understood. She got to the part when she says her friends were trapped and they needed my help. I hesitated and said. "Okay,I'll help you out. But for only this time." We step away from my door and I follow her and we soon come to four other people.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Okay,now that everyone is here." I continue. "We can start with our mission." Everyone agrees. We walk into the forest. It is so nasty and ugly looking over here. We are organized like:Dallas and Dez in the front. Kira and Cassidy in the middle. And last but not least,Me and my sister are in the back. We are walking when I ask her, "Amanda,what are we going to do about Alex and Adam?" She shrugs her shoulders and became silent.

We actually didn't speak the whole time through. It took us three hours to get through the forest,but we made it.

"Wow!" I say. "This castle is huge." We all look at how spooky it seems. "Okay,we all know the plan right." We all nod and continue our way to our appropriate location.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

What they didn't know was that Alex and Adam was following them.** (1)**

* * *

**A/N:Did you like the chapter. Well,the second part of this chapter. The next chapter will be chapter four and will be called. "The Battle within the Dark Castle" **

**Thank you for all your reviews. But hold on,we still got the flashback at the end. If you want to see when they came,then you better get to reading.**

* * *

ALEX'S POV

"Alright passengers,we are about to stop the train. Thank you for riding, Trainiers. We get off of the train and decide to just walk.

"Man,do you know where Amanda and Austin is?" I ask Adam. He shrugs. "We can just start to look around." We start to walk around. Adam points. "Hey! That looks like Austin." I look around to find Austin. IT WAS AUSTIN!

"We need to go warn him." I tell him. "Wait! Where did they go?" Then Adam points and says, "Over there-wait! What are they doing going into a forest." We walk behind them. We couldn't really hear their conversations.

"So,Adam what are they doing?" I ask him. He smacks me. "Dummy,I don't know. We just got to find out." I sigh. We make it towards the end and we see a castle. "Whoa" I whisper. Then we see all of them splitting up. "So um...Adam what should we do."

"You go with Austin and I'll go with Amanda." He said. And I nod and we go our seperate ways.

* * *

**(1) Will Alex and Adam effect how their plan will work or will they just help?**


	5. Chapter 4

The story is based upon

xxWriting4everRauraAusullyxx 's idea.

This is a very good story! I have a suggestion for a story. What if the Master

came to their town and he suspected that they had powers. So he went to look

for them. When he found them he saw they were using magic! (You can come up

with what they are doing to use magic) Then he captures them, it becomes a big

MAGICAL battle and then who will win? Wonder Right or The Master. (You can

choose who wins) Also if you choose this idea Plz Plz use a couple scenes of

them fight with magic it would be so cool! Also Dez burning someone's behind,

hilarious!

* * *

Last Time on **IAM**

"Ally,I really need the money. Can you please make me a money tree?" I sigh and then use my magic to make a money tree. When I'm down,we here a gasp and turn to look. That strange dude was looking at us. He pulled out something and started talking. "Master,we found them." Trish and I exchanged scared looks. Then he says, "Okay." Two other people come out of nowhere. I could use my magic,but something is keeping me from doing it. I look around to see the leader minion holding a ball that was glowing. I ask. "What are you doing?" Then he gives me a smirk. "Oh,Whatever happens just happens!" And then everything goes blank.

She looks at it and presses ignore and then she gets a text. Her face goes pale. I hurried to her and looked at the message.

From Adam:Alez and I are on our way to Miami. We used mom's phone tracker. Why did you run out with Austin? Did he force you or something? Anyways,see you in a bit.

"This cannot be happening." I whisper to myself. I look over to see Austin still shocked. Then Austin says, "Please,Amanda whatever you do. Don't go away. I feel like I actually belong here."

"But I don't want to l-leave." He says as he wipes his tears away. "I finally feel like I belong. I feel like I'm welcomed here. I have friends that probably understand me more than Alex and Adam ever would have. I also don't want to leave the love of my life."

"Wait-say that again!" Austin freezes.

"Nothing!"

The setting looks like a castle. Ally and her best friend ,Trish, are locked up in chambers. Suddenly, a evil-looking man came in. He tells them, "Hey girls. I just want you to answer some questions." They nod.

"Are there anymore people or immortals out there?" He asked. They never spoke or moved. "Okay,silent treatment. I'll come back in here later. And you better tell me an answer. Or else." He walks out.

Amanda speaks to Ally in her mind. "Ally,you have to listen to me. Don't tell them anything. Where are you?"

Ally thinks back. "We are at a castle. You have to go though that forest to get here."

Amanda thinks back. "Okay,The gang and I are on our way."

"Wow!" I say. "This castle is huge." We all look at how spooky it seems. "Okay,we all know the plan right." We all nod and continue our way to our appropriate location.

What they didn't know was that Alex and Adam was following them.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Battle within the Dark Castle

**_Back to the Story_**

NO ONES POV

Okay,everybody knew their places. They went to them. Dallas and Amanda were up by the front entrance. Austin was st the top window. (He froze the camera,so it stopped recording.) Dez was behind the castle. Kira stood behind Dallas and Amanda. Last but not least,Cassidy burned a whole through the ground to dig her way inside. All was in place,but one thing was that Austin's brothers were there. That made a total difference in their plan.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

"Okay Dallas," I tell him. "Here goes nothing." Then you here shouting from behind us. I turn around to find my older brother,Adam. "Adam! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing,now shouldn't I?" He asked. I look down to the floor feeling defeated. "But anyways,why are you here?" I take a look at him. He seemed pretty upset and serious at the same time. It was probably best to turn around and ignore him. I give Kira the cue and she teleports inside. Then Adam says again. "What-how did she do that? Why are you-" Dallas cuts him off. "Listen,shut up before I honestly beat the shi-I mean before I slam you to the ground." Dallas knew he couldn't do that. Adam being Adam challenged him. "Oh yeah,come at me little brat." That is what turned Dallas on because he lunged himself at Adam.

Man,can this day get any worse?

* * *

KIRA'S POV

Somebody close to Amanda came behind us and started to ask her questions. I mean like seriously,he could've just left is alone. I mean we have a plan to get Ally and Trish out but that punk had to come and ruin it. I didn't even look behind me to where he was. I kept my eyes on Amanda. She gave me a look that was our cue to start. I teleported inside. I should have not did that,because that human was right behind me. So,he probably knew that I'm an immortal. I am inside the castle,now. I walk around. "Gosh,where is that handle for that door." I walk around the whole front and then out of nowhere,you could here footsteps. "Time to hide!" I tell myself. I teleported to behind a statue. The guard came to the front and heard noises. I know because I heard Dallas and that boy arguing. The guard says. "We have people outside the door. Release that latch,so we can arrest them." My eyes went wide. When the door opened,guards came coming and then seconds later. You could see Dallas,Amanda, and that boy being dragged in. I must say,that boy looks cute.-wait! I supposed to be helping them,but how.

Man! Our plan has just took a dip into the hellhole.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I am behind the building right now. I was supposed to get a cue. Kira was supposed to teleport to me to tell me to do it,but I've been waiting here for an hour. It's taking to long. I wander what happened. Then I see Kira teleport. Okay,now that's the signal.

"Mamas-I-wanta-may-be-siege!" And when I'm done casting it. Kira runs to me and yell. "No,you can't do it. Amanda and Dallas are captured." But before I knew it,there was already a big whole back there and that's where everything messed up. See Amanda and Dallas was supposed to get inside and hide,while Kira teleports to me and that's my cue. I was supposed to make a whole from my fire powers to cause the castle on fire. That would distract the Master and his guards/minions. But now,They are all trapped inside the castle with the fire. So,now everyone in the castle will die including my now new friends. This is so stupid. "Kira! What are we supposed to do?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know,but I better warn Austin." See Austin was supposed to bust in there from the window and save them,but I guess it's not going to work. Because if he bust in there,he would be captured too. Then it only leaves me and Kira,because Cassidy was supposed to get in from underground so that backfires too. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I am in my spot waiting for my cue. I supposed to wait for the fire. As I was thinking,it was came quickly. I am about to burst in there when I hear someone call my name from the ground. I look down to find my brother. "Alex." He nods,but the impossible happens. I am stiff and can't move. I look around to find some sort of magical force on me. I move and shift,but it's not working. Finally,out of nowhere a rock hits the magical force and it scatters. I look down and smile at Alex. Then Alex says, "Hey Austin! How did you get up there? It looks like you are flying." I freeze. Oh No! He can't find out,but what am I going to tell him. Oh yeah! "I am on something. It is just very clear." Then he says, "Well,why are you up there anyway?" I shrugged and I remember. I have to burst in there. I move back and then move foward. I burst in there,but instead of just seeing Ally and Trish. I see Amanda,Dallas, and some other dude. Then out of nowhere,something stings me and that's where everything turns black.

* * *

KIRA'S POV

When I got over there,the glass was already broken in. I peak over the glass to find Austin getting lazered by a minion. This plan has officially backfired and then out of nowhere,you could see a flame from the floor. "Oh no,Cassidy." I say to myself. She comes up and looks around. She has a confused face and that's when a laser hit her. She tries to fight it,but never did and she blacks out.

This cannot be happening!

* * *

**A/N:So how do you like it so far. It's awesome right! I just finished this second part.**

**Now keep in mind. The only people that are not locked up is Kira,Alex, and Dez. **

**Will they save their friends or not?**

**P.S.- Alex in this story reminds you of Rocky and Adam reminds you of Riker. Sorry for the uncleariarion. Now on to the story.**

**READ SECOND PART BELOW**

* * *

**PART 2**

DEZ'S POV

I hope Austin didn't go into that castle,because it would mess up everything. Just then,Kira comes back with someone with her. I never met him,but he looks like he is my age. "May I ask,who is this?" I say pointing to him. He says, "I'm Alex,Austin and Amanda's brother." I looked confused. "Wait! Do you also have powers?" He looks at me with the confusing look I gave him. "No." I sigh in defeat then he says. "Wait! What's going on here?" Kira was about to tell him,but I just made the whole thing short by saying, "Your sister and brother have powers." He looked at me amazed. "So that means you guys have powers too." Kira and I nod. He stays silent for a minute and then says. "Woah! So cool! Why didn't Austin tell me that?" I shrugged and said. "I guess he was trying to hide it from you." He nods in understandment.

"Now we have to make up a plan to get our friends out." I say and then Alex gives me a look. Then I instantly said. "And family,aswell." He smiles.

MY GOD! HE IS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD! **(1)**

* * *

ALEX'S POV

We got our plan in our heads. The plan lay out is:

_In Order-_

_(1) Kira teleports inside the building to unlock the door._

_(2) I run in and cause a distraction._

_(3) The guards come out and we fight them off._

_(4) We have to figure a way to get our people out._

Okay,so we don't have our plan all the way planned out,but you get the idea.

"Okay,Kira." Dez continues. "Lets get started." She teleports. I just can't get enough of that! Dez and I go to the front entrance and it opens. We run insides and now it's my turn. I run to a door and bang on it. I step away from it and the three of us are waiting. Suddenly,the door opens and about forty guards come out. "Um...Dez I didn't know it was going to be a lot of them." He puts a hand on my shoulder and says. "Alex just kick some ass." I smile and then the guards come to us with swords and some of them with Archers. I gulp and then put of nowhere,Kira kicks one of them with her feet in their face. My eyes widened and Kira looks back at me with a smirk. I say to myself. "I defiantly got to get with that when we are done." Then a guard come towards me. He pushes his sword foward but I dodge it and do a roundhouse kick. Then I take his sword and stab it right through him. I just couldn't believe it goes right threw metal armor. I take it out and that's when we take out all of the guards. "I have to admit. That was fun!" They nod. "Okay,so now we have to figure out a way to get them." Dez says and then goes by the armor and puts his finger on it. He starts sliding his finger on it,just thinking. Then Kira goes over there and say. "Oooh! Why don't we just go in blow up the place?" My eyes widened while Dez says. "No because we would die too." She sighs and sits on the armor that Dez is touching and out of nowhere a red and lighting yellow color came out. It shined across the room and Dez and Kira's eyes change color. Kira's changed to lightening yellow while Dez's changed to red. I scooted back. Their heads shoots up at the same time and back down. Then the light goes away and they collapse. I run over as fast as I could and then I noticed something different. There was a metal machine in front of me. It was red with lightening images on it. I gasp then Dez and Kira wakes up. "Guys! Look what you did?" They look and gasp.

"We did that?" Kira asked. I nod my head. Dez looks confused and then looks at his hand. "Oh! We must've touched the same thing at the same time and our powers collided to make something." Then I said. "Awesome! Now we can get them out." Dez says, "Wait! We can't. We don't even know how to work this thing." I laugh to myself and Kira says. "I know how to. It just combined our powers." I nod and we jump in th machine. It looked like a big transformer-like machine. It didn't have weapons though. Out of nowhere,Kira says, "Hang on!"

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

"The plan backfired." I said. "I don't know what we're going to do." They all look at me. The only ones that are not focusing are Cassidy and Austin because they blacked out. We are all in this big container-like object that takes our powers. So it isn't easy. Then I look around and notices something, "Wait! Where is Dez and Kira?" Then Adam says, "Where is Alex?" We all gasp. After about three seconds,something pops out of nowhere in front of us. It was some kind of machine. All of us girls,screamed loud!

Then it opens and we look to see Kira,Dez, and my brother Alex. Alex says. "Is anyone here for a rescue?" We all laugh and Dez uses the machine to break the whole container thing we are in. Everyone climbs out. We all hug,but I notice that Cassidy and Austin are still out. I say. "Who's going to carry Austin and Cassidy?" Then Adam said, "I'll get Cassidy. We can leave that little crybaby here to die!" My eyes widened. Then I just blew out, "Who are you? Why do you do this to your brother? Your little brother? He supposed to be under our care. He supposed to look up to you for a brotherly figure. You are just a one little selfish asshole!" He looks at me shocked. "Yeah! I just said it. Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" I cross my arms then Alex says, "I got him." He picks up Austin. I walk over to Adam,who is still shocked, and smack him. All the boys in the room go, "Ooooh!" I walk out of the room and goes to the door.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I feel like I'm being carried right now. I don't know who,but it's actually wierd. Then I hear a voice. "Oh! Look who decided to break out." It sounded evil,but I just keep my eyes closed. Then you hear noise. I hear 'swoosh' and 'boom'. They must be using there powers against that evil master. I open my eyes,but as soon as I do the person who is carrying me forgets hit. I fall out of their hands and hit the ground. I open my eyes completely to find Alex laying in front of me with his eyes closed. My eyes widened at the blood from his stomach. I look up to find everyone defenseless. This was my time to strike.

I get up and use all my power and charge to him. He didn't know so he was knocked of his feet. Now,I was mad. I was on top of him punching his face. He probably killed my brother,what do you think I'm going to do? Somebody pulls me off of him. I look up to find Adam. So,Adam was that guy I saw. He smiles. I never seen him smile at me before. He gestures me to look and I did. The master got up and said. "You win this Ice,but next time you won't." And with that he disappears. I look back to Alex,who's still out. I run to him and pick him up. Everybody else is just staring at me now. I pick him up and fly out. I fly until I get to that Ice cave I was at. It took me only 20 minutes because I was flying. I went inside with Alex in hand and out of nowhere,my hands started glowing. Then Alex started coughing. He was alive. He stands up and smiles. "You saved my life." I smile back. "You know I wouldn't let you die." He smiles bigger and I fly back (with him) back to Miami. When we get back to Dallas's house,everybody is waiting. I come in and they run to us. They ask Alex how's he doing and tell me that I'm a hero. We all do our hug.

We do our fist thing. "We have three new members of the Wander Right. Dez,Alex, and Adam how will you like to join us on our adventure?" They smile and we officially enter them. That made Adam the happiest person ever.

I just can't believe why Adam helped me.

* * *

**(1) That's something funny,because that would be something Dez would do not Alex. Dez should be the stupid one.**

**A/N: This is the longest IAM chapter. With 3,000+ words.**

**SCORE!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:**Mission:Save Austin**

AUSTIN'S POV

"So,when were you going to tell me that you had super powers?" Alex asked. Alex,Amanda,Cassidy,Adam, and I are at Cassidy's house. "Um..I wasn't really planning on telling you." He stifled out a laugh. I look at him like he's contagious or something. "Eh...Austin,Adam do you want to play some video games." We nod our heads and make our way to the game room. Once we are ready,Adam comes over. "Um...Austin,I just want to apologize for you being a crybaby." He says that last part with a loud laugh. I feel my face boiling with anger now. "Awww! What are you going to do now. Tell your big sissy on us." He laughs. Alex looks at him like he wanted to say something,but doesn't. "That's what I thought." I stomp to the front room and I sit.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

Okay,so I'm just sitting here talking to Cassidy. Austin walks back into the room we're in and sits down. Cassidy and I stop to look at him. He's looking at the ground. Cassidy and I exchange looks and then out of nowhere. Austin breaks down. We run over there to try and comfort him,but he's not giving in. I sigh and start to read his mind.

Austin thoughts:Adam is such a loser. He is always bullying me. I actually thought for a second that he changed his opinions about me. I guess I'm wrong. Now,I'm sitting here crying my heart out. I don't have any power left in me. I might as well try and end my life here. It would just make it better,anyway. Everybody would be happy. No one cares about me. I'm just a loser with no chance of winning.

Oh my gosh! Austin can't kill himself. I run up to him and wrap him in a hug. He hesitates but hugs back. "Austin,please don't kill yourself. Then I won't have no little brother to look after for." He looks up at me. "Yes you do. You still have Alex." She shakes her head. "He's a jerk but not a big jerk like Adam." He smiles at my comment.

* * *

He's asleep on my shoulder now. We were in the middle of watching "Jack and Jill". The one with Adam Sandler. Cassidy is painting her nails,while the other boys are still in the other room playing video games. I am just sitting here staring at the TV bored. "Hey Cass! Want to go do something worth fun." She nods her head and say, "Hey! I heard that Kira's family is having Waterslides at her house. They are big,too." I smile then realize that Austin was still on me. "Cass,you go ahead. I'm just going to stick around here,today." She looks at me confused. "Why?" I sigh before answering. "I have to keep an eye on little wittle Austin,here." I pointed to him then she said. "Oh,I totally forgot he was asleep. Wait! Why don't you just wake him up?" My mouth slighty moves. "Nope,he's a very deep sleeper." She shrugs and goes into the game room. All I hear is, "Do I!" and "Yes,finally. Something comes out fun other than humiliating my brother-wait! Did I just call that crybaby my brother." I sigh at Adam's last comment. Last thing I hear is the door being shut. I sigh once more and lie down on the bed that I'm sitting on.

Austin's head moves to my chest. I chuckle to myself on how cute he looks. Man! I know he's been through some hard times. I mean,he has been saying that he wanted to kill himself. I just wish that that day would never happen.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Trish!" I call out. She comes into my room and sit on the bed. "I think that maybe I have feelings for...um...this is hard to say-" Trish cuts me off. "Spill!" I jump back as she yelled. "Okay,sheesh. I may be having feelings for that cute blonde." Her mouth hangs open in shock. "I knew it!" I stand up in protestment. "No! How did you know?" Then she gives me a 'really' look. "You two obviously look very cute together and plus you blush when he gets around you." I'm blushing now. She stands up and pats me on my back. "He'll see that in you in a second. Before you know it,you would be Mrs. Austin-. Whatever his last name is?" She walks off. I laugh to myself. "Typical Trish!"

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I can't believe we almost killed ourselves while we were in that castle. Everything just seem to past us,so quickly. I can't really believe how all this could happen. I am delivering the last box of pizza,now.

I pull up at this odd looking house. It doesn't even look like anybody lives here. It's old looking. I made my way up to the door and knocked on it. When I hear a click,I knew that this was a stick up. I put my hands on surrender. He says, "Give me the pizza and no ones get hurt." I ease the pizza to him. He then says, "Fool!" He shoots the gun and I just stand there. He shoots more times. I look down to find four bullet holes in my body. I look back up to his confuse face and say. "You made a big mistake." I press the circle that's hidden on my chest and I transform. He has his mouth open now. I hit him with my face as he screams like a girl. Then he turns around and starts running,but before he turns the corner. I shoot a fire ball towards his rear-end. He screams louder. I laugh,but soon people are outside. They look up to me in horror and fear. I quickly ran off.

Now,we immortals might be in so much trouble.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Jamie comes in my room and says, "Hey Alls! Do you have anyone special in your life,yet." My eyes goes wide. "What did Trish tell you?" She shakes her head in laughter. "Nothing,but who is this special person?" I feel my cheeks burning. "Awww,she's blushing. She must truly like this person." I take a deep breath and say, "His name is Austin. We met a couple of days ago at Dallas's house. He can play the piano and sing,too. He's actually amazing. We both have the same goal-well kind of. I want to be a professional songwriter and he wants to become a popstar. We both have the same goal." I sigh in relief. I'm surprised I got all of that out. I look over to Jamie,who has her mouth open.

"Okay,backtrack. When are you having kids?" She says jokingly. I nudge her in her side before speaking. "You play soooooooo much!" She laughs and stands up. "I am just going to go make lunch. Want anything?" I nod my head,but before I could say anything. She says. "Pickles." I smile and nod. She knows me so well.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

"Alright guys!" I shout over to Cassidy and Adam. "I'm going home." Adam runs over. "What's wrong? You never leave on something fun. Especially like this." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just tired,ya know." He smiles and nod before running off while saying. "See at home!" I wave back before making my way to Cassidy's house. When I get there,it is really quiete. I look everywhere then remember that Amanda was in Cassidy's room. I walk in to find both of them asleep. I smile. "Brother and sister love." I slowly close the door shut and make my way to the game room. When I get in there,it feels like somebody was watching me but I'll just let it slide.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I heard a scream. I raise up and run to the door. I open it and run out. The scream comes again. I walk around until I find Alex getting tied up by some other person. I used my powers to figure out the person. I figured him out.

(I gasp) IT'S THE MASTER!

He heard my gasp and looked to where I was at. I started to run down the hall,but I was lifted. I looked over to find a minion. I sigh in dissapointment and let him carry me over. After the master was done tying me up,you could here yelling. It got closer and then there was Austin. "So there goes my little guy! I've been expecting you." The master says towards Austin.

All I know,this is not going to be good!

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up from a deep sleep that I guess that I was in. I look around to find that I was in a room by myself. I yelled for anyone in the house. I really didn't know if anyone was here. I made my way to the game room to find the master and right beside him were my brother and sister. "So there's my little guy! I've been expecting you." He says to me. I give him a disgusted look before saying. "You stupid moron. Can't we settle this later.-" He cuts me off. "No! Minions get him" they come to me and I am prepared for anything.

The first minion tries to use the laser,but I dodge. I try to fly up,but forgot that I didn't activate my power yet. I pressed the circular spot and I transformed in mid-air. Once it was done,I through a huge glacier at one of the minions. Another minion flew up with some techno-boots. I freeze the boots and he falls down hard. I laugh. Next thing you know,something hitting me. I turn around to find the minion using some force against me. "Let my family go! Just take me." He hesitantly let them go. They run off,but come back and watch. The master puts me in one of how holders. He sealed it. I can hear from the other side, "What are you going to do with him?" Then the master tells him, "Something I should have done ages ago." And with that I feel us traveling in mid-air. I guess we just teleported somewhere."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I was in my room eating on some delicious pickles when suddenly my sister comes up here. "Ally,there someone here for you!" I looked at her confuse because no one comes up here but Trish. I make my way to the door and see Amanda and he brother right there staring me down. "Hey!" They said 'hey' back and I said, "Why are you guys here?" That's when Amanda say. "Um...Austin just got captured by that stupid asshole-I mean evil master." I gasp. "Look! I unspderstand if you don't want to do it-" I interrupt her. "What? That evil master took the person that I am deeply in love with. Of course I'm in." I look up to see their mouths hanging. Then they say. "You like Austin." I blush and nod my head a little. Amanda then says, "He likes you,too. You is all he talks about." I blush harder. "Okay,what are we waiting for?" And with that,we are heading to go get the rest of the gang.

* * *

We are all now on an isolated park just walking. "So,Amanda have you found him yet." She nods before saying. "He's up there!" She points up. "You mean in the clouds." She nods. "Okay,how are we going to get up there." You could here people mumbling things. Then Dallas says, "Maybe we could fly up there!" Amanda turns to him. "But we can't. We don't have flying-wait! Ally can you use some of your magic to get us flying." They plead me,but I finally gave in. "Okay,here goes nothing."

"Marsu-Aroemb-Zipin-Queto-Mont!" I did that and magic flown around them. Then that's when we all started floating.

"To help Austin!" We all fly upwards. We get up there and see a small purple building that's floating. Dez tried opening it,but it didn't get us nowhere. "Wait! Maybe I can use my magic." They nod in agreement. I use my magic and surprisingly,it worked. We run in,only to get stopped by guards. Kira teleported behind one of them before taking a sword and stabbing through the middle of the guard. Then you could here Alex yell. "Yeah! That's it,babe!" We all turned to Alex astonished. He blushed before backing up. Dez appears beside me. "My turn!" He runs up to a guard and use his Zipping Fire Dash. He hits it in one direction then comes in another direction really fast. So,the guards is dead within seconds. We all run up the stairs. We see more guards. Amanda's brother,Adam appears next to me. "I wouldn't be saving this whimp,but he's family so I have to!" And with that he ran up to a guard and punched it. Adam shrieked. "Ow!" We all burst out laughing. Then two guards come towards Adam. Alex runs past me and do two roundhouse kicks,knocking both of the guards out. We run up one more stack upstairs to find a coffin-looking object. Amanda shouts out. "That's it!" We run to it,but when I get there the master appears out of nowhere and grabs me by the neck. He puts a force fill to shield himself from my friends. I struggled to get out. He said. "Say your last words." Then I said, "Okay,how about this? Cover your middle area." He looked confused. I looked at the metal pointy thing behind him and shoot it right there. He lets go of me on pain. I run over to the coffin-like thing and used magic to open it. Austin came out and we were face to face. "You saved me." I looked at him in his eyes. I nodded and without hesitation. He leaned down and kissed me and it felt so good. Then I heard 'Awe's'. We both break apart.

"Yes! They finally kissed." Trish says. I smile and blush then the master comes up. "You haven't seen the last-" Before he could finish,Trish cut him off. "Yeah Yeah,that wasn't the last of you. Now Go!" He disappeared quickly. I look back at everyone who is staring at us with smiles.

We fly back down to the ground. Everyone was in the front. Austin and I in the back. "So,now can I ask you? Will you be my girlfriend?" I nod without hesitation and we instantly link our lips together.

I'm the happiest in YEARS!

* * *

**A/N:Alright! You kind of see the picture. I loved it and you loved it.**

**Um...I am glad to be writing all of this. For the record,I already got the first two chapters of ****Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully****(That's what I decided to call it). But,sorry! Not releasing it until July.**

**Also,I'm not going to be updating APRLS for a while. Maybe in two weeks,the next one will come out. I just got my focus on finishing Road Trip to L.A. and Immortals & Mortals that I only have a little time for APRLS. So,since APRLS is ending in December. I'm going to go slow down on it. Please Don't hate me!**

**Anyways,I hope you liked it. Make a review and tell me how you think it was!**

**See ya later :)**


	7. Not a Chapter-Author's Note! Important

**Its an Author's Note!**

**Okay,so I just wanted to say that the all new chapter won't appear until tomorrow or Sunday. (Actually tomorrow and Sunday)**

**Either way,It would be at least two IAM's between tomorrow and Sunday.**

**so check up**

**Sorry! :) Just busy WITH READING OTHER STORIES. (That reminds me,if you haven't read Two Worlds Colide or Combined. I believe that you DON'T want to miss it!)**

**Shes also making a third part,so check it out and follow her and the story.**


	8. Chapter 6-Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the other day,I just really didn't have time. Anyways after this chapter,I want ideas on what you want to happen for the next chapter. **

**As we did at first,PM or review for me what you want to happen. **

**Thank you! And now for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6:**Mission:Save Ally**

"Hey!" Trish yelled over. "Get a room!" Ally and I obviously stopped to look at Trish with a playfully disgusted face. See,we are at Ally's dad music store. We are in Ally's practice room with Trish. She said that we should write some songs. "Okay,how about this." I nod for her to keep going on. "Flip a switch,Turn up the lightning,Get it right,Show 'em how it's done" I stand up applaud her. "Aww! You are so sweet." She stands up gives me a peck on the lips. I blush,but try to hide. Trish obviously saw it because she said. "Awww! Austy-Wasty's blushing." I blush even harder. I change the subject. "Okay,so Ally would you like to-" I was caught off by a BOW! All of the lights go off. Then you could hear screaming. I transform and freeze all the entrance ways,doors, and windows in Sonic Boom. I say, "Ally,use your magic for light." She didn't respond. Then trish yelled. "Ally!" Then Trish walked over to an area and hit something. She turns it on and now we have a little light. I look around. "Ally!"

_No Answer._

Then you hear a voice. "Hahaha! I thought that I might've just take your new girlfriend." My eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar. "Whoever you are,GIVE HER BACK!" Then you hear another laugh. At this point,my face is boiling with anger. "If you want your stupid princess back,then you better come to the Melody Diner around 8 tonight." I am ready strike now. "No problem!" Before I could say anything else,he says one key word. "ALONE!" And that's when the light turned on. We look around and Ally is indeed gone. "We need to find Ally." I nod in agreement. I race over to Cassidy's house.

When I get there,they are playing a game on the Wii. I run over and shut it off which caused mean faces to look at me. "Wha-why the hell did you do that?" My mouth flew open. She looked at me confused before realizing. "Okay,okay! I said a bad word. Anyways,why did you do that?" I closed my mouth then said. "They took Ally and I need you guys help." Amanda nodded in agrement. I turned to Cassidy and she shook her head. "Why?" She sighed before saying, "I want to,but I can't. I have a date tonight with my boyfriend. I can't cancel it." I sighed in dissapointment. "It's alright." I walked out the room that they were in and went grab something to drink from the refrigerator.

I got a Pepsi,but before I can drink it. It had popped open and sprayed all over me. After drying my hair and face off,I look around to find Adam smirking. Before I knew it,I charged at him. I almost tackled him to the ground,but somebody held me back. I try to get free,but I can't. I look up to find a long-haired blonde teenager like Adam. He laughs and gestures Adam to do something. I look to Adam to see his feet kicking me in the stomach. I cry in pain. In like two seconds,Amanda and Cassidy comes. They run over to hold Adam back,but it didn't help. He just kicked me in the stomach harder. I was going to use my powers,but I have to touch the circle in my chest. I can't reach it. After some time,Alex runs over and pushes Adam away. Adam scolded him.

"What the hell! You are supposed to be helping me." Adam screeched. Adam shot back. "No,I don't. You are such a low-life bitch that-" Alex couldn't finish because Adam one-punch knocked him out on the floor. "Jeffery,let that little crybaby go. We have to get going." Jeffery let mme go and I hit the floor face first. I 'oomph' in pain. Adam turns and points to me. "Crybaby,this is not over!" With that,he leaves. I sit up and Amanda helps me to my feet. She leads me to the couch. I ie down. "You should rest,Austin." I nod and close my eyes. It isn't long until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

CASSIDY'S POV (First Timers)

"Cassidy can you gather Wander Right?" She ask me and I nod.

I walk around the whole neighborhood in search. I couldn't find them. Then I hear screaming,I run to it. I look around and find my friends chained up. I look for clues. Two people go inside a building,while my friends are outside. I peak the corner. "Hey guys,are you okay?" They shake their heads. I run over and use my powers to burn the chain. I free them and we run. Then we heard shouting. I turned around to see Adam and his friend running towards us. I use my powers to burn his feet. He starts to jump around and scream. When we all get back to my house,Amanda starts a conversation. "Wow! You gathered them up really quickly." I gave her a 'there's more to this story' look. We sat down and long story short. "Adam and his friend traded on us. They were about to give us to that evil master. I saw Ally,but couldn't help her." Trish said.

Amanda's eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the other day,I just really didn't have time. Anyways after this chapter,I want ideas on what you want to happen for the next chapter. **

**As we did at first,PM or review for me what you want to happen. **

**I also am going to give you a sneak peak of my new story. If you haven't read it,you should read it. ****(I actually gave you one or two sentences more from the sneak peak on Road Trip to L.A.)**

_Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully:_

"What's up,dork!" The one and only Austin Moon said. Did I ever tell you that I hate him? Every since he emberrased me in front of the whole school. I just hate that he comes to my house almost every weekend to play with my brother. I mean I would be okay with Dallas going over there,but why does he have to come to our house every time?

I sigh and shut my locker. I turn in the direction to leave,but someone grabs my arm. I turn back around to see Austin looking at me like he was some sort of evil guy. "Will you get off me?!" I ask him. He shakes his head and this makes me more than angry. "Please? I don't want to cause any trouble." What! I never say please,but this was an emergency to get out of the hold of Austin Moon. Then he lets go of me. I look at him strangely then I hear my brother's voice. "Hey sis! What's up Austin."

Austin and Dallas do their handshake and get on with whatever they have to do. I just walk the opposite direction towards my classroom. When I get there,my best friend is waiting there for me. "Hey Trish!" I shout. She looks back and smiles. I run over to take my seat and the bell rings as soon as I sit down. "Whew!" I sighed.

_During Class_

We are now just making paintings. Trish breaks the silence. "Um...Alls?" I turn to her. "Yes?" Then she looks towards the doorway and I do the same. Then I turn back to Trish. "What are my parents doing here?" She shrugs and I just get back to my painting. Then my teacher comes over. "Ally,you have early dismissal." I was shocked. My parents never checked me out of school. I walk down the hallway to the office to find Dallas,Austin,my parents, and Austin's parents. Dallas and Austin are just laughing. "Um...would anyone tell me what's going on?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Oh,we will explain when we get home." And with that,we were off our way to our house.

When we pulled up,My brother got out first running to his room,I guess. I got out the car last because I really didn't want to miss school. I got in and as I said,Dallas was playing a shooting game. Boys and their eagerness to play games. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I suggested that since I was going to be here all day,I should just get some more rest. I wrap myself inside my cover and fall asleep almost instantly.

_Evening_

I woke up to somebody shaking me. My eyes open to find Austin right directly above me smirking. I jump back and he says. "Calm down dork. Your parents told me to come get you so we could head downstairs for dinner." I have him a confusing look. "Um...why are you over here?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways,your brother and dad is gone. My mom and your mom just went down the street to the grocery store to buy some milk and stuff for desert." I froze. "So,that means that me and you are the only ones in the house." He nods and his evil smirk plants on his face. I back up. He moves closer and then picks me up. I squirm in his arms,but he doesn't budge.

We finally come downstairs to a pot of hot water. It takes me a minute to register,but before I can say anything he dumps my head in the pot. I scream in pain. I see Austin laughing. I couldn't help it,but cry. How could he be so cruel to me? I have never did anything to him. I run upstairs and shut my door hard. I lie on my bed sobbing then you could hear my door open. "What do you want Austin?" No Answer. I turn around to see Dallas. When he seen my face,he ran up to me. "Ally,why is my little sis crying? Who did this to you?" I started crying more and then he hugs me and now I'm crying into his chest. "Now,Ally who did this to you?" I hesitate but respond. "Your best friend,Austin." He looked confused. Then his face turned to anger. "Austin!" He calls. Austin is in my room in about seven seconds. "What's up,Dal. What's-" He couldn't finish. Dallas grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards the door. "Now,I'm going to ask you one question,why did you hurt Ally's feelings?"

Austin hesitated but answered. "I don't know. It is just fun,I guess." Then Dallas says, "You Guess." Austin nods sadly. Then Dallas punches Austin is his stomach. Austin cry in pain. "Dallas stop! You're hurting him." I yell trying to push him off of Austin. He eventually gets off of Austin. Then Austin vomits all over the floor. "Okay,we need to get him some soup." I run downstairs. I told my parents and his parents everything and I run upstairs. Dallas is just looking sad at Austin. Austin is barely sitting up against the wall. "Austin,I'm sorry man! I just don't like anyone hurting my sister." Dallas says. Austin turns to him. "It's alright. I probably deserved it for being a complete asshole anyway." He said and then sips his soup.

In 30 minutes,we are all in the living room waiting for the big news. Me,Dallas, and Austin are on the couch. Austin has his head on my shoulder. I don't mind because he hasn't teased me in like 35 minutes. That is a new record. Our parents come in. They sit down with smiles on their faces,so this must be good news. My mom starts, "Now,we have you all here to tell you that we're going on a trip tomorrow morning while you are at school." My mouth dropped open. Then Austin's dad continue. "We would take you,but you have school. So,we are going to leave you here alone." Austin's head shot up. "Why can't we just skip school?" Then his mother says, "No,we can't do that honey." Austin pouts and puts his head back on my shoulder. Then my dad speaks up, "So,here are the keys to the house and we will see you in a year." I froze and said. "A year? Really?!" They nod their head and gave me a look that says, 'what ever you do,you are not backing out of this one.' I sigh. They say. "Look,I think you three could do it. You are already taking care if Austin. That shows us that we could trust you." And with that,they were off of the couch. I sigh and look at Dallas who's smiling. "Why are you happy?" Then he responds, "Because we have the houses to ourselves." Then our parents rush in and say. "Sorry kids,we have to leave now. They moved our flight."


	9. Chapter 6-Part 2 (SEASON 1 Finale)

**_Previously_**

All of the lights go off. Then you could hear screaming. I transform and freeze all the entrance ways,doors, and windows in Sonic Boom. I say, "Ally,use your magic for light." She didn't respond. Then trish yelled. "Ally!" Then Trish walked over to an area and hit something. She turns it on and now we have a little light. I look around. "Ally!"

No Answer.

Then you hear a voice. "Hahaha! I thought that I might've just take your new girlfriend." My eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar. "Whoever you are,GIVE HER BACK!" Then you hear another laugh. At this point,my face is boiling with anger. "If you want your stupid princess back,then you better come to the Melody Diner around 8 tonight." I am ready strike now.

Anyways,why did you do that?" I closed my mouth then said. "They took Ally and I need you guys help." Amanda nodded in agrement. I turned to Cassidy and she shook her head. "Why?" She sighed before saying, "I want to,but I can't. I have a date tonight with my boyfriend. I can't cancel it." I sighed in dissapointment. "It's alright." I walked out the room that they were in and went grab something to drink from the refrigerator.

"Adam and his friend traded on us. They were about to give us to that evil master. I saw Ally,but couldn't help her." Trish said.

Amanda's eyes widened.

* * *

**PART 2**

AMANDA'S POV

So,my brother is working for the evil master. I should have known better than to trust him. He probably knows our weaknesses and strengths. I am so stupid to even have trusted him. "My brother is so stupid. I hate him! I really do." I said to myself. Cassidy came around to sit on the couch. "Hey Amanda,it's alright. He's stupid and very ignorant if you want to call it that." I nod slightly. I look over to see Austin still sleeping. Everyone else is still on the floor,just looking around. They look lost and unsure of what to do. Then an idea came to me. "Hey,why don't we just attack Adam from behind without him noticing?" They look at me strange. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Cassidy shook her head. "No,Ally. It's just that Adam probably knows everything and everyone of our powers." I shake my head back towards her. "No,there has got to be another way. I mean,we still have to save Ally. You all are going to help me,right." No one moves or respond,so I just storm out the door.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

It's so dark in here. I can't see anything and what's worse is that I can't see any of my friends. I hate this so much. I wish that this stupid evil master guy would just shut up and leave me and my friends alone. I really think stupid of him now. "Well,I'm just impressed by your friends. They always helped you,but who would help you now,because they don't even know where we are." I look up to see the master hovering above me. See,right now I am in chains that are holding me to a wall,so I can't really move. "Excuse me sir. This chain is hu-" I get cut off by a smack to my face. I cry in pain. "I WISH AUSTIN WAS HERE!"

And that my friends was when the beating started happening.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I walk around the spot that Cassidy described. I can't find the adress anywhere. I mean,it should be here somewhere. I turn my head to find a white looking shack with stairs in the entrance way. I make my way over there and that's when I heard voices. I stopped and hid behind the bush. Only thing I can make out was Adam's voice.

"Look all we have to do is trick Amanda into switching sides. We can then get that little crybaby over here to die. Then we can kill his girlfriend. I honestly have to say,Ally doesn't have a great taste because she picked that loser. She would do so much better if she had chosen me. Matter of fact,that's what I'll do. I will tell her that if she doesn't chose me,then Austin will have to die. Well,we both know that I'll make the master kill him. And then,we are okay. Since we'll be on the master side,he won't kill us."

He said those last sentences and after that I didn't hear that anymore. I hopped out and went to the front and see Adam going inside. I walk quietly up the porch before peeking in. I twist the knob and it opened. "Wow,they sure don't know how to kill someone in secret." I whispered as I went in.

I turned the hallway that looked into a room. I could see two figures in the back. One is hovering over the other one. The one that looked like a man slapped the other one in the face. The other one let out a cry. Then you could hear footsteps from behind me. I looked around panicking silently. Then something caught my attention. It was one of those tall plants on the side. I ran behind it just in time. Jeffery went passed me,but where was Adam. I peaked out and looked around.

NO SIGN OF ADAM!

"Ahhhhhh!" Somebody screamed. It sounded familiar,but I couldn't figure it out. Then someone said. "Father,I have successfully completed our plan." I see him nod and walk out. Then you could hear that man again, "Oh Ally,why did your new boyfriend had to make it so difficult. Huh!" And with that he smacked her.

I whisperly-yelled. "Ally...oh no!...Jeffery is the master's son. This is not good."

* * *

Few minutes later,the master left out of the room. I could still hear Ally still crying and whimpering. I made sure the coast was clear before I ran in. "Ally,are you ok?" She looks up and smiles. She nods but her smile quickly went to a frown. I was confused. Then she adjusted her eyes to behind me. I slowly turned to reveal the Master's son,Jeffery.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

"Okay,team! We are here to save Ally and defeat that evil master." I tell everyone while we are in a hut in front of that place. They nod and we walk in silently. We stop for a moment and look around. "Dez,use some of your fire for light." I silently told him. I don't know if he nodded,but fire was lit around the hallway. See it's me,Cassidy,Dez,Alex, and Kira. Austin was still asleep on the couch,so Cassidy suggested that we leave him be. We kept walking until we heard voices. I made my way to the front to hear them.

_One Girly Voice_/**One Boyish Voice**

_"Why are you hurting innocent people?"_ **"It's none of your buisness."** _"Yes it is,because its hurting me and my friends."_ **"So!"** _"So,so you are going to fix this-you stupid asshole."_ **"Ha! Asshole is not the keyword."** _"Then what is it then."_ **"I can't tell you."** _"Tell me now! You jerk."_ **"Ha,big mistake."** _"Yeah like it really was."_ **"It is. Because the key word was this."**

That's when I heard a big crash like someone was thrown to the floor. "Trish,what do we do?" I look to Kira. "We have to help who ever that is." And with that,we are on our way. I run in but not before noticing Amanda on the floor. "Amanda!" I shouted as I ran to her. But when I was that close,something picked me up and threw me.

I went flying to the floor. After being thrown,I looked up to see Jeffery. "What? Jeffery how did you do that?" He gave off a smirk. And to be real,it was very UGLY on him. Austin did it ten times better. "You are not the only ones who got powers." My mouth formed an 'o' shape. He smiled before transforming.

* * *

_Descriptive View:_

_Jeffery had transformed to something big. He had tree-like equalities. He had strength aswell. His arms grew big and he was able to throw something very far. He had leaves for his hair. One of his eyes were brown and the other eye was dark green. His face changed from like a tan-white color to a brown-bark looking tree. His weakness was unknown at the time. _

* * *

Back to the story

We got up and charged at him,but we were to slow. We couldn't really move anymore. Then out of nowhere,something glowed bright. We turned to see Amanda in the sky with glowing eyes while flying. Out of nowhere,she hit Jeffery with mind crawlers. Like they were actually crawling on him. He tried to run but was too slow. She sliced Ally's chain open and Ally came running to me. After all that,Amanda fell from the sky. She had fainted. We ran up to her. "You okay?" She opens her eyes and sits up. "What...happened?" We told her everything plus with her true potential.

When we got back to Cassidy's house,Austin was awake. He ran up to Ally and started kissing her on the lips. OH MY GOSH'! "Can you guys get a room?" They just kept making out on the lips. I just sighed and made my way to the couch.

"Looks like it's another happy ending." I told myself while picking up a magazine.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Make a review.**

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**LWMHB(Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully) will not be uploaded tonight. It might be uploaded tomorrow because I'm not finish with it,yet. Anyways,I hope you get to see it.**

**I have always told you that you have to tell me what you want in the story.**

**Well,I haven't seen a lot of that so I'm not going to continue this story unless I get some suggestions.**

**So,no IAM's if you don't tell me what you want. (Write a review or PM me)**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wats up! I'm back. I know you all missed me and I missed you all too.**

**I was thinking about canceling this story because I wasn't getting enough reviews and such. I need more viewers and reviews and followers and favorites. Please help me get some more in every possible way you can.**

**It's been like a month until I saw you. Last time was like June 25th. So thanks you guys.**

**If you haven't heard,I'm ending this story in August. It will end before my other new story begins. (IAND) So,yeah.**

**It should end early May. I'm planning on it to have about 15 chapters if not maybe two more than that. So,most likely 17.**

**Sorry,that's just how it's going to be. **

**Until the end of the story,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Better Upstairs

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally is actually now my girlfriend. I can't believe it! "Austin! Can you come here please?" I hear Amanda call out. I walk into the living room to see Amanda with a worried expression on her face. "Um...is everything okay?" Amanda sighs and gesture for me to sit beside her on the couch. I accept and sit down right beside her. "I-I...um...just worried about Adam. I mean we haven't seen him in like three weeks. What if...you know...died or something." I put a comforting hand around my sister. She leans into my chest and we stay like that for a moment.

"Um...hi guys!" I turn my head to see my beautiful girlfriend standing there with bags in her hands. I ease my way off from Amanda and run into Ally. I open my arms for her and she gladly accepted them. We finally pulled away. "Oh my gosh Austin! I missed you so much." I nod. "Yeah,I did too. Ever since you went on your trip to California...I missed you dearly." She smiled. "Sorry for not calling you but my mom wanted me to spend time with her and not my phone so...-" I cut her off with a kiss. "You know...that it's okay...and if I was your mom." I stop to think of anything. She chuckles when I guess that I'm still thinking. "Um...guys..we have a problem!" We both look to see Trish running into the door. I was completely eager to know what was happening. "What is it Trish!"

"Okay so-" She was cut off by a big boom from the doorway. There you see Jeffery and..."Adam!" I said suprised. Adam wasn't really Adam anymore. He looked like he was powerful. He has blue and yellow face paint and his clothes were also blue and yellow. But what caught my attention was the nonchuckes. "Oh hell no!" I hear Trish shout. I turn to everyone behind me. "Everybody upstairs!" We all run as fast as we could. Amanda was in the front,then Ally,then me, and then Trish. Once we got up the stairs,we all went to one room. It was the game room. We run in and I turn to lock the door. Once done,we all move stuff in front of the doorway.

"Okay...looks like we're camping up here because there is no way I'm going downstairs." I tell the rest of the crew. They nod in agreement. Suddenly,my phone rings. "Yellow?" "Austin...we need you ASAP!" That sounded like Dez's voice. I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. "I don't know...Adam and Jeffery are downstairs waiting for us so they can strike. And there is no way in the hell that I'm gonna risk that chance."

Oh my gosh! I just curse. "Austin...anyways,well he over." And with that he hanged up. I turned around slowly to see all three of the girl's mouth hung open. "Okay...okay...I cursed. So what? It was the moment in time."

Few Hours Later

We are all sitting in here waiting for Dez. "Where is that asshole?" I heard Trish say. I just sighed in dissapointment. In like three seconds after sighing,we heard a tap on the window. We all looked to see that Kira was standing there. She gestured for us to follow her. We all went to the window. "Kira...they might be down there." She nods her head. "I know...just take my hand so I can teloport us out of here." We gladly accepted. We all raced to her. "Okay now,everybody touch my hand." We all did but soon we heard a big crash come from the door. We all turned to see Jeffery and Adam. "Where do you think you're going?" We all laughed nervously. Then out of nowhere,something grabbed my neck. I was CHOKING.

I tried to free myself but it wasn't working. "Hahaha!" Adam laughed. OOOH right,I used my ice powers and freezes the chain then I broke it and ran back to Kira. Kira said a spell or something and we all dissapeared out of there.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I know that it was short. Sorry but it was unexpected for me to come back. No worries because soon the next chapter comes out.**

**Hint=They will be on vacation**

**Adam and Jefery tried to get them once...do you think they'll try again.**

**REVIEW!**

**Also,I have the RT Bundle coming out on August 2nd. And IAND is also coming out so stay tuned.**

**Sadly,this is ending close to August. Sorry and have a nice day.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	11. Chapter 8-Part 1

**A/N: So,I hope that you guys loved the previous chapter. Even though it was short,it was still awesome.**

**I have got some of your reviews:**

izzyTod: Please make this story, like, forever lasting!

_My response: Okay! I see your excitement but I don't think I can keep going on this story. I have other stories to tend to and I just can't have all stories at once. I might do a SEQUEL(possibly) but it won't Premire until next year in the spring(April) or Summer. So,I really don't know at this moment._

EnvyNV: Hell ya! This story is awesome! Update! And yes I just cursed, 'it was a moment in time.'

_My response: haha! You're funny. I defiantly need someone like you to be my partner in creating another story. I'll PM you on what I have in mind._

EnvyNV chapter 9: I loved it! And how about more romance...huh? Dassidy, Trez? I just really like this story and don't want it to end...GO TEAM AUSLLY!

_My response: Sorry for not responding earlier but yes! I will try to put them in a relationship. Towards the end of the story._

queenc1 chapter 9: Love it the master should take a break to come up with an evil plan and in the mean time they can relax and try to expand their powers and potential update soon.

_My response: I love it! I actually might use it in my chapter after this 2-parter._

AusllyMagic15: You are a great author sorry for not reviewing

_My response: It's okay! I can tell if you're reading it by how many views I'm getting. Don't worry...I'll try to see if I'm going to make a sequal. But for now,I have to focus on the RT sequal. Then I'll probably write one for this. But I don't know,it could be two years until I write a sequal for this. (Well,if I live to see it) _

**Thank you guys for reviewing and showing your concerns. Here is the new chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

**Until the end of the chapter...bye,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Vacation Full of Love **Part 1**

AMANDA'S POV

"Oh my gosh! We're going on vacation." I shrieked. Austin nods his head and ai start jumping around excited. "So that means we all need to get packing." He said as the others nodded their heads. Once everyone left and said their goodbyes. I turn to Austin. "So,where are we going?" He looks up at me. "Anywhere but this hellhole." I chuckle at his instant statement. He looks back down. "No silly. I meant what place or what city." He stops and turns to me. "We are going to..." He holds up eight tickets. "I got us plane tickets to explore Paris." I literally started jumping around now. "Oh my gosh! What made you choose Paris?" He opens his mouth to say something but I answered before he could say anything. "You and Ally in the city of love." He smiles and nods before going into his room and packing his stuff.

Man! I wish I had a boyfriend. That would be totally awesome! Maybe I can try to get one in Paris. Well,I can at least try.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Alright everyone! Say 'This is going to be spectacular!'" Amanda holds out a camera with everyone in it. "This is going to be spectacular!" We all said together and the camera flashed. We all sat down into the chair waiting for the intercom to say our flight. We had like an hour wait but we all wanted to be first into the plane.

1 Hour Later

"Everybody that's boarding the flight to Paris..please come on board. Your plane is waiting and thank you for using American Airways(1)." The intercom announced. I closed my book and stood up to recognize that I was the only one doing so. I looked at all of the seven people beside me to see that they were all asleep. I sighed as I went down the chair line. "Austin...Dallas...Cassidy...Trish...Amanda...Alex ...Dez." I shook them all as I said their names. All of them jumped awake,I laughed at all of them. "I didn't even know that I was asleep." Dallas said and I just nod. We all make our way to the line with our luggage so they can check it.

"Excuse me ma'am." I hear behind me. "May you empty your purse." I sigh and turn around but instead I see the man talking to Trish. "I don't have anything in here so it's just a waste of time." She replied. Oh man! This is not going to end well. "Okay...but to make sure...we need you to empty your purse so we can scan it." I could see Trish's face turn full of anger. For a slight moment,I noticed that Trish was glowing purple a little but it was only shown for two seconds before it went away." Oh my gosh! I got to do something.

"Okay,okay!" I run over and grab Trish's purse then they put it on the scanner. We all finally got through the scanner and now we are on our way. "Trish what was that all about?" I ask Trish. "Yeah,what was all of that?" I hear Dez say. Trish nervously shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of us. I looked at the other six people and they gave me a 'what the hell with her' look and shrugged. Once we got to the door,the lady asked us for our tickets. Austin dug into his pocket and pulled out eight tickets. He started looking through them. He went to Cassidy and Dallas and gave them a ticket. Then he went to Amanda and Alex and gave them their ticket. Those four went in. Austin turned to Dez but soon we were confronted by a lady. "Um..excuse me. There has been a slight mistake because we ended up having more pasesengers so can we get you on our next flight to Paris?" I nod. Then Austin asks, "When do we get on board?" They lady smiled at us before saying. "Two days." And then walking off.

I turn to Austin. He was beyond angry. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Austin...baby...come down." It seemed that he calmed down at my touch. Trish comes back over to us. "So are we going or not?" I shook my head. "Um...they had a mistake so they said we can take the next flight to Paris...-" Trish cut me off. "Okay!" I sighed and she say sown in the chairs for no reason. I guess she thought that we were leaving today. "Um...Trish,we leave in two days." She paused or more so froze. I turned to whisper to Dez. "Get her out of here because in about 20 seconds she's gonna blow." He nodded and lifter her up and he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. He was outside when we all heard the shouting and yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK! THIS IS TOTALLY SOME BULLSHIT! IT'S NOT RIGHT...WHY DID WE HAVE TO GET OFF THAT FUCKING PLANE...MY GOSH! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" And with that,I see her stomping making her way to us. People were just staring. "CONTINUE ON,PEOPLE!" Trish yelled and everybody eagerly walked away.

"Okay so,we'll be okay." I tell her. She seemed to calm down. She nodded and we all make our way to the airport entrance. But then,we saw three people that we didn't want to see.

1)THE MASTER

2)ADAM

3)JEFFERY

"This is not good." I hear Austin say.

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like the cliffhanger. I put it there to make you want to read the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will have powers being used. Suspense and most likely action. Also,love might be expressed or should I say announced(shared).**

**Oh my gosh! I love all your reviews. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Anyways,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	12. Chapter 8-Part 2

**A/N: Before you start reading,I wanted to let you all know that...YES...I'm making a sequel.**

**It's going to be called: **

Immortals and Mortals 2:The Beginning of a New Family

Summary:

_Austin and Ally are both married now. Trish and Dez are also married. Dallas and Cassidy are engaged. Alex is still single. Amanda is engaged to ******. (Will spoil the story) What will happen when they all have kids? What will happen when the master is still out there and lurks around to find something or somebody to kill? What happens if Adam returns? _

**Now for review time!:**

queenc1: Poor Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez didn't get to go to Paris yet can't wait to see what happens next update soon.

_My response: yes! I know this is all you've been waiting for. This is so awesome right now. _

EnvyNV: This story gets better and better! And we should totally team up some time! Update soon!

_My response: I know right! I left you on a BIG cliffy. And yes,I will be glad to do so. I'll PM you._

launi9: TRISH IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha she is SO funny

_My response: I know right! I love her and that's why I always make her fiesty and mean._

Love. .3: chapter 1-Wow this is gonna be an awesome story

_My response: Yes...I'm glad that you liked it. _

Love. .3: Sounds Awesome

_My response: It is awesome!_

nerdychick316: Oh boy...

_My response: hey,I thought the same thing too._

**Okay so now...without further adiue...IAM!**

**Wait! EVERYBODY please welcome our new reader (from reviewing) Love. .3 (-Thank you for both of your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story)**

**Alright! Here we go! **

**Until the end of the chapter, bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Last Time on **IAM: Vacation Full of Love **

ALLY'S POV

"When do we get on board?" They lady smiled at us before saying. "Two days." And then walking off.

I turn to Austin. He was beyond angry. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Austin...baby...come down." It seemed that he calmed down at my touch. Trish comes back over to us. "So are we going or not?" I shook my head. "Um...they had a mistake so they said we can take the next flight to Paris...-" Trish cut me off. "Okay!" I sighed and she say sown in the chairs for no reason. I guess she thought that we were leaving today. "Um...Trish,we leave in two days." She paused or more so froze. I turned to whisper to Dez. "Get her out of here because in about 20 seconds she's gonna blow." He nodded and lifter her up and he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. He was outside when we all heard the shouting and yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK! THIS IS TOTALLY SOME BULLSHIT! IT'S NOT RIGHT...WHY DID WE HAVE TO GET OFF THAT FUCKING PLANE...MY GOSH! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" And with that,I see her stomping making her way to us. People were just staring. "CONTINUE ON,PEOPLE!" Trish yelled and everybody eagerly walked away.

"Okay so,we'll be okay." I tell her. She seemed to calm down. She nodded and we all make our way to the airport entrance. But then,we saw three people that we didn't want to see.

1)THE MASTER

2)ADAM

3)JEFFERY

"This is not good." I hear Austin say.

* * *

Chapter 8-2: Vacation Full of Love **Part 2**

AUSTIN'S POV

"This is not good." I say as I look at three of the most evil people making there way inside of this airport. I turn to everyone else. "Okay...so everybody...we need to split up." They all wide-eyed me. "Are you serious Austin?" Trish yelled. Dez put his hand over Trish's mouth. "Trish...keep it down." He told her and I could do sworn I saw the two look into each other's eyes but I denied it. "We have too. If we don't,we'll most likely get caught." I said actually looking at Ally. I seen fear in her eyes but she reluctantly nodded her head. "Good." I say with a smile that kind of cheered her up. BOOM! We all look to see the master using magical fire cannons to innocent people. "Ahhhhhhh! Help-" That was one of the civilians before they were hit with a cannon. I turn to everybody else. "Okay on 3 go." They all nod. "1...2...3!" All of us split into somewhere in the airport.

I run all the way to the men's restroom. That was probably the safest place yet it wasn't. BOOM! I pushed the door open with all my might. "Ahhhh!" I hear screams but I ignore them. I flip open all the stalls. "Man,nope...man...lady...man...man...wait! There's a girl in here." I shook my head and finally found a stall that wasn't occupied. I rushed in and locked the door. Suddenly,you hear CLINK! "Ahhhhhhh!" You hear people's screams. "Oh shit." I whisper to myself. Then you could hear openings of stall doors and people getting whacked. Wait! If people are getting hit with something,then that means...suddenly,my door opens revealing a person that I wish that I wouldn't have to see again.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I ran as fast as could. I seen Austin run into the restroom section so I had to run somewhere else. I scanned the airport for somewhere else to hide. "Got it!" I finally found a good spot. I ran until I went into the entrance that said ticket booth. I ran in and saw no one in there. "Perfect." I walk slowly to see if anybody was nearby then I jumped into the 'only employes' stand. I duck down and close my eus while sighing. "Thought you were going to get away." I open my eyes to see that tree-looking Jeffery in front of me. "Oh shit!" He smirked. "Okay,not to sound gay or anything but you could really work on that smirk dude." I really think I messed up now. "Oh really?" I nod slowly as he picked me up by the collar. "Okay then,why don't I try to improve it by destroying you." I do a little gulp as he pound me to the ground. My back ached and my vision became blurry. "You monster!" I yelled at him. I was still blurry in my eyes but I could still see that ugly-ass smirk he had. "Oh really? You were the monster before I was." I wanted to argue back but he raised me up so that I was able to feel his hot breath on my face. Suddenly,my vision came back. I could now see his face.

Alright,now it's on!

I smiled as he looked at me strange. I heated my hand and slapped his face leaving a burn on his face. He shrieked in pain as he let me go. "Oh...I'm not finished." I could see him looking up slightly. "Que...Pee...Wee...Su-" But I was caught off by something wrapped around my feet. I looked down to see roots wrapped around me. I looked over to Jeffery who still had his hand on his face. He pulled me to the ground as he walked over and laughed. "You actually thought that I was going to let you beat me so easily." I nod my head. "Yep." I knew exactly what to do. I heated my hand once more and touched the roots which Jeffery instantly pulled off of me. It was my turn to smirk. I repeated my process. "Que...Pee...Wee...Sun...Pie...Kin-Ty!" I said as I threw a blazing fire ball to his way which he quickly caught and threw it back to me while I quickly dodged it. He laughed evily as he approached me. "My turn." He said as I looked at him confused. "She...Shune...Bee...Pune...My...Ka-Rai!" He screamed out and his arms grew bigger and his roots were longer making him look completely like a tree. "Aw,come on!" I yell out. He smiled before one of his roots grabbed me and hung me upside down. He shook me like I was his play-toy. "Que...Pee...Wee...Sun...Pie...Kin-Ty!" I finished as I threw another fire ball his way that he couldn't dodge. It hit him and he dropped me to the grown. I saw as he transformed back while holding his chest.

"This won't be the last you heard from me." He said before his eyes were closed.

I knew he wasn't dead but I knew he was for sure coming back.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I ran the oppisite way from Dez and Austin. I don't know where Trish went. I stopped into a four way hallway. I was in the center choosing which way to travel through. "Come on...come on." Suddenly,I fall to the floor because someone bumped me. I looked up to see... "Trish!" "Ally!" We hug each other for almost a whole complete minute. We finally pulled away but we heard something move so we looked that way. And there he was...The Master.

"Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" And with that,a orange bubble comes out of the master's stick that engulfed us. Me and Trish were trapped inside of a bubble. "Let us out you asshole." Trish shouted. I could see the master laughing before we were dragged along behind him in this magical bubble. "Mee...tee...shaw...bin...Kay...regret!" I say but my magic was useless. There was no point in us getting put of here.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"It's fancy meeting you here Austin." I'm now in front of my brother. He's smiling evily. Out of nowhere,nonchuckes slapped me in the face. I was on the ground in like two seconds. "Kee...pain...rain...tersjay...hurray...party...mi ...me...pira!" He shouted and his nonchuckes finally grew bigger. "What the hell?" I shout. He smiles again before hitting my back hard with those things. I cried in pain as he kept hitting my back with those devil-chuckes. Suddenly,my eyes went blurry. I couldn't see anything.

Last thing I heard,was someone barging into the door saying... "Que...Pee...Wee...Sun...Pie...Kin-Ty!"

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I knew where Austin was and I had to help him somehow. I ran into the men's room just in time. "Que...Pee...Wee...Sun...Pie...Kin-Ty!" I say as I fire it to Adam. He flew back and hit one of the stall doors as I life's Austin onto my shoulder and carried him away.

I'm outside now. Something told me to get out here. "Haha! Well then...look who we have here." I turn to notice that the master was behind me looking at me very evily. "Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" He said which I had no clue of. A bubble was shot fast to my way as it engulfed us in. "Oh no! Let us out you creep!" I said as darkness took over me.

* * *

**A/N: BIG Cliffy! Don't worry...I'll make sure they get on their vacation. This just the exciting part. **

**And yes there is another part to this sequence. What do you think would happen next? You tell me in the REVIEW! box.**

**Anyways,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	13. Chapter 8-Part 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys. I love you.**

**I got some good news. If you ever liked any of my other stories then you will be happy to be told that I'm making a sequel to LWMHB and NOW(possibly). I love you guys so much and thank you for being here for me.**

**Okay,so this is one of those filler chapters. (It probably won't be long but at least you knew what was next).**

**Well at least I got you a chapter today. I promise that chapter nine will be a little longer. It might even be when they are in Paris.**

**Anyways,it's time for REVIEW! Time...**

launi9: every body eventually passes out but did you notice that there are like a million different ways to say that anyhow please don't hesitate with genius your readers can't take that :D

My response: I actually PMed her and thank you very much. She complemented me on being a great author.

queenc1: Love it I hope they get out of the bubble and to safety update soon.

My response: Oh...they will? (Insert evil laugh)

EnvyNV: Uh oh...Don't they know when to give up already? And ok I'll keep a look out on your message...Update!

My response: I know right! It's like they don't ever give up. It's so stupid...anyways,there will be a big scene in here that you wouldn't see coming.

EmilyAnaya19 (My BOF): Woah!

My response: I know right!

**Okay...so that's all the reviews I got for this previous chapter. :( **

**I wish I had more.**

**Without further or due...here's the filler chapter!**

***Guys SOORRY for forgetting about Kira...I was so zoomed out. So,she was on the plane with Amanda and them.***

Previously on Immortals or Mortals

AUSTIN'S POV

"It's fancy meeting you here Austin." I'm now in front of my brother. He's smiling evily. Out of nowhere,nonchuckes slapped me in the face. I was on the ground in like two seconds. "Kee...pain...rain...tersjay...hurray...party...mi ...me...pira!" He shouted and his nonchuckes finally grew bigger. "What the hell?" I shout. He smiles again before hitting my back hard with those things. I cried in pain as he kept hitting my back with those devil-chuckes. Suddenly,my eyes went blurry. I couldn't see anything.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I'm outside now. Something told me to get out here. "Haha! Well then...look who we have here." I turn to notice that the master was behind me looking at me very evily. "Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" He said which I had no clue of. A bubble was shot fast to my way as it engulfed us in. "Oh no! Let us out you creep!" I said as darkness took over me.

* * *

Reality

KIRA'S POV

I look around and notice that I didn't see or hear from four people. "Um guys." I tapped Cassidy's shoulder slightly. She looked up at me. "Yeah?" I gesture for everyone else to listen in. "Have you guys seen Austin,Ally,Trish, or Dez?" They shook their heads while looking around the plane. "Guys...I don't feel to good about this." Then I remembered something. "Amanda can you read their minds?" She nodded. She closed her eyes. Then she open them and shook her head. "I can't find them. They are either asleep,knocked out, or dead. I can't find them." I nod as I try to come up with an idea. "Maybe we can go back to the airport?" I hear Alex say. That wasn't a really bad idea. "Yeah,lets do it." They all touched me and we went right back to the airport.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

"Alright gang,lets do this!" We had already spotted the master. He had them in some type of bubble form. "Ready!" We all called out and ran to the master. He turned around and looked at me while smiling evily. "Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" He said as an orange bubble came towards my way. "Alex!" I hear Kira yell as she tackle me to the ground. We had completely dodged the bubble. She was laid on top of me as I looked into her eyes. I swore I saw us leaning closer until we heard a cough. We both looked to our side to see Dallas smiling. She quickly jumped as did I. "Tay...shay...me...pay...o...iye...reamila!" I hear Amanda say as crawlers instantly come out and hop on the master. We ran to the bubble. I picked it up because it was light as we all teleported back onto the plane. When we got there,it seemed that everyone was sleeping. We let out a sigh.

That was so not welcomed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,for starters...this was a quick one because I had to leave. I gotta go meet my brother so I'm going to probably be out all day. I don't know. But I will update as soon as I can.**

**As you can tell,this story won't have but probably 13 chapters (real) and 16 or 17 number chapters.**

**Sorry so for those who have heard that I was making another story. If you haven't seen it...it shows right here. Here goes a sneak peak of my new story...I'm Always Next Door.**

* * *

I'm Always Next Door: Chapter 1(Sneak Peak)-Right Across from Each Other

*This is not the full chapter*

My name is Ally and I'm 23 years old. I went to college at Miami University and finished with a masters in songwriting. I now work at my dad's store,Sonic Boom. Well,I'm basically running it myself. He is in the hospital right now because he had a heart attack. All I'm happy for is that he's alive. My mom is still studying Africa. So,really I'm just here by myself.

"Guess who got a job at Chester's Type?" Oh yeah,that's who I forgot. Trish is my childhood friend. She can be bossy though. Besides that,she's a great best friend. She stuck up and comforted me when my ex-boyfriends used to just try to use me but I wouldn't let it happen.

And the truth is,I NEVER had my first kiss.

I try but I always found out that my boyfriends cheated on me. So,it never happens. I used to date Dallas,Elliot, and a bad boy named Chris. I always found my way around them.

"So,Ally do you wanna hang or what?" Trish asked evily. See,Trish always thought that there was somewhere out there for me that wouldn't use me. To be honest,I like my guys brunette. That's why I went with Elliot,Dallas, and Chris.

"Yeah,but you have to wait-" I paused to check my watch. "5 hours." She pouted then sigh.

"Well,I'll see ya Alls." She gives me a hug and walks out.

I can't wait until the store closes because its so boring right now.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm Austin Moon and I'm 23 years old. Though,I'll be 24 in some months. I went to college at Miami University and finished with masters of performance. I now work at Melody Diner though sometimes it gets on my nerves. My mom is at home probably with some friends and my dad is nowhere to be found. He divorced my mother and just dissapeared so we don't know where he is. I'm just glad to have a mother that is very helpful.

"Alright guys,my shift is over." They all wave goodbye as I walk out Melody Diner.

I was about to walk all the way to my apartment but I seen a red head chasing after some doves. It can be none other than my best friend,DEZ. "Hey Dez!" I run over to him.

We do our 'what up' handshake. "So what's been going on for you?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Nothing." I sit on one of the closest benches. "Wow,the view is actually amazing out here. I wander why I never came out here?"

Dez chuckled. "Um...because you never had a girlfriend to do it. Duh!" I felt hurt after that. How could Dez say those type of things?

"Um...I'll see you around." I tell him as I get off o the bench. "You wanna spend the night at my apartment tomorrow night?" He nods and I walk off.

I'm so happy to go home because I just want to fall on my bed being carried to a deep sweet sleep.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I locked all the doors in Sonic Boom and make my way all the way back home.

I walk slowly up the stairs careful not to fall. I was almost up the steps until I tripped over one making all my items in my purse fall out.

"I'll help you." I hear someone behind me say. I turn around and smile. I couldn't help but see how cute he is. He has beautiful eyes and his hair is golden blonde. It's so cute.

He bends down and pick some stuff up. We were almost done picking everything up when I said, "Hey I'm Ally." I stretch my hand out for him to shake it.

He looks up and smile. "Austin." With that,he shakes my hand. I smile.

"That's a cute name for a cute boy." I realized I said that so I covered my mouth.

He shakes his head laughing. "No,no don't be embarrassed. I think you're cute too." He smiles. That smile was so attractive. "I'll see ya right. You live in this apartment?"

I nod my head. I point to my door and his eyes almost popped out. "Hey! I live right across from you." He turns to me. "Maybe we'll see each other more often." I nod my head.

He chuckles then comes over and hugs me. "Wha-why did you hug me?" He releases.

"I just felt like it." He tells me. "Because I made a new friend today." And with that,he walked to his apartment door. I smiled at the thought of us living right across from each other.

This may be more fun after all.


	14. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to start off with the responses.**

NerdyChick4Ever:Ooh what's gonna happen! I'm dying! That new story sounds pretty cool! Can't wait to check it out!

_My response: I like your enthusiasm._

EnvyNV:Awesome! Take that master!

_My response: Yeah! Take that you stinky master! I'm also PMed you the ideas yesterday._

Vanessa star chapter 11: I luv this chapter I'm dying to know what happens next

_My response: I see you are new. I never heard of you before. Anyways,I am so glad that you're excited._

queenc1: Love it can't wait to see what happens update soon. New story sounds really cute.

_My response: Thank you_

nerdychick316: Awwww... I love your stories! Please update soon!

_My response: Awwww! That means so much coming from you._

**Alright back to me. I love you guys so much! Don't hate me when I say that this is all coming to an end. This is the fourteenth chapter which means only about three more chapters left.**

**Sadly,this story will be ending August 12th. (Monday) And that's lead me to my other announcement.**

**On August 12th,it will be my first ever event. FAIRYTALE ENTERTAINMENT! And yes,this will be among five other stories that I have.**

**The final chapter will be called: Castles & A New Life**

**That should give you a hint into what's going to happen but I'm not going to dwell on it.**

**Anyways,for the chapter that you all have been waiting for...I introduce to you...the next chapter of IAM!**

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

_Last Time on Immortals & Mortals_

KIRA'S POV

I look around and notice that I didn't see or hear from four people. "Um guys." I tapped Cassidy's shoulder slightly. She looked up at me. "Yeah?" I gesture for everyone else to listen in. "Have you guys seen Austin,Ally,Trish, or Dez?" They shook their heads while looking around the plane. "Guys...I don't feel to good about this." Then I remembered something. "Amanda can you read their minds?" She nodded. She closed her eyes. Then she open them and shook her head. "I can't find them. They are either asleep,knocked out, or dead. I can't find them." I nod as I try to come up with an idea. "Maybe we can go back to the airport?" I hear Alex say. That wasn't a really bad idea. "Yeah,lets do it." They all touched me and we went right back to the airport.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

"Alright gang,lets do this!" We had already spotted the master. He had them in some type of bubble form. "Ready!" We all called out and ran to the master. He turned around and looked at me while smiling evily. "Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" He said as an orange bubble came towards my way. "Alex!" I hear Kira yell as she tackle me to the ground. We had completely dodged the bubble. She was laid on top of me as I looked into her eyes. I swore I saw us leaning closer until we heard a cough. We both looked to our side to see Dallas smiling. She quickly jumped as did I. "Tay...shay...me...pay...o...iye...reamila!" I hear Amanda say as crawlers instantly come out and hop on the master. We ran to the bubble. I picked it up because it was light as we all teleported back onto the plane. When we got there,it seemed that everyone was sleeping. We let out a sigh.

That was so not welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 9: **A Now New Son**

Reality

I couldn't help but wonder why I was the only one who didn't have powers. **(A/N: Sorry for that last thing there. It was actually supposed to go on the last chapter but I unfortunately messed up.)**

* * *

MASTER'S POV

It had been three weeks since that incident of the bubble. "Gosh,I almost had them." I meant for that to come out. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to live or get away. But as you all know me,I can come up with some new ways to eventually get what I want. "Jeffery...Adam!" I call out. They slowly walk in front of me. I am now sitting on my throne (chair). They get on one knee. "Alright,so as we can tell. We are outnumbered 3 to 9...I believe. So,we are going to need help from anybody we could." I tell them. Jeffery stands up slowly. "Father,we could always just be us three but with some sort target or weakness for them." I listen in closely as he continued. "We should figure out their weaknesses and use that against them." I nod my head in understandment. "And how do we do that?" Adam slowly stands. "Master,we could always hide in the shadows or something. We can sneak up on them and figure out as much information as we can." I nod to his statement aswell. He continued, "I already know Austin's weakness." He said. I stand from my throne(chair) and walk down to them. "And what is that?" He leans to my ear and whispers something that I take in very well. Once he's done,I look at him and pat his shoulder. "We'll done Adam. I might even start calling you my son." I snuck a glance at Jeffery to see him scowling at Adam.

Ha! This should be amusing.

* * *

ADAM'S POV

"Okay Jeffery,we need to train." I tell him as we both stand in our training room. He looks at me strangely then shakes his head. "I really don't have to take orders from you. I'm the master's son so that qualifies me as second to being superior." I clenched my jaw. "Ha! Well that's not what he said before he left out of the Ceremony room." Now it was Jeffery's time to clench his jaw. "You know what!" He said. I stepped back a little. "What?" He smiled a little before he transformed and one of his tree branches knocked me into the wall. I groan in pain. He laughs evily while he moves up a little to my throat. He chokes down on it. "Stupid...you...really think...that...you...can...kill me. I'm...Immotal...genius." He shakes his head. "Yeah,you are but didnt you ever pay attention to your books. An immortal can kill another immortal just as easy as a mortal can kill another mortal." I glare at him. "Oh yeah then do it." He smiles before he says, "She...Shune...Bee...Pune...My...Ka-Rai!" He transformed into something that was well-built. "Shit!" I hear myself say.

He laughed and I took this chance as a perfect time to get away. I made sure I lowed my voice so he wouldn't hear anything. "Kee...pain...rain...tersjay...hurray...party...mi ...me...pira!" His eyes grew wide as I slapped his face with my nonchuckes. He bounces back. I smile in triumph. "We'll see who has the last laugh?" And with that,Jeffery left the door. Something tells me that I will not be easily getting away from this.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up to me being on something soft. I open my eyes completely to find that I am on a bed. I look around. It seems that I am in here by myself. Something moves beside me and I look to find the most adorable person ever. Ally. "I love you." I say kissing her forehead. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles. "I love you too." She said to me and I just forgot about everything that had happened to us.

Right now,us being together was the important thing.

* * *

Next Time on **IAM**

_"What did you do with my girlfriend?" I ask about to blow off._

_He laughs evily then looks at me with a grin. "Oh...you and I both know that I'm never going to tell you that." _

_And with that...everything goes dark._

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so I find it cool to keep you wandering about what the next chapter will be. I'm just so happy that you guys love it.**

**And remember that If you review...you will be noticed in the next chapter. So if you ever want to be recognized. REVIEW! I will always recognize you when you so that. You better hurry because its not a lot of chapters left.**

**8:21 PM central time (July 24,2013)**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	15. Chapter 10-Part 1

**A/N: It took me a whole ten days but I have finally made it. Alright so, guys...I thank you all for this wonderful opportunity to write for you guys. Sadly, this is all ending next Monday. **

**Also, all new chapter of APRLS is next Monday. I'm gonna tell you now...the finale chapter will NOT be long. It's just a chapter that leaves you on a good note. I have been editing and working on this chapter every since the day that I posted the last chapter. Even though it's probably 2,000 words long...it took me a while to gather up all my ideas.**

**The sequel to this will premiere in October somewhere in my fall break so be tuned to look at that.**

**Alright without further or do, IAM**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up but not completely. I just feel around the bed. It was as if no one was never on it. I opened my eyes fully awake. I see no one. I mean...Ally was right here. I can't believe she's gone. Where did she go. "Looking for this?" I hear a voice. I look over to find the Master dangling Ally like she's some sort of rope. She has duck-tape over her mouth so she couldn't speak but I was able to notice the fear in her eyes. "You thought you could get away from us. You thought by going to Paris...we wouldn't find you." He glares at me. "Well I see different." Suddenly,I feel two hands grab me and hold me back. I ached in pain as they twist my arms. I didn't even have to look back to know that it was Adam and Jeffery. I look back up to the master. Suddenly,some purple mystical beam comes behind him. He laughed as he threw Ally in and the mystical beam closed. "What did you do with my girlfriend?" I ask about to blow off.

He laughs evily then looks at me with a grin. "Oh...you and I both know that I'm never going to tell you that." And with that...everything goes dark.

* * *

JEFFERY'S POV

"What did you do with my girlfriend?" Austin asked angrily. My father laughs evily. "Oh...you and I both know that I'm never going to tell you that." My father gave us a symbol with his eye and we did as we planned. I pull out my needle about to shoot him with it but Adam hurriedly takes it out of my hand and sticks him himself. I watched as Austin's eyes dropped closed. My father walked over to us but eyed Adam directly. "I'm proud of you boys. Now since we have our main target out,it will be a whole and hell a lot easier to defeat the other six." I couldn't help but feel something different in my stomach. "Ally may be locked up but we know she has magic. She will try to get free so Adam...I need you to go with me to defeat all of these devils and Jeffery..." I was waiting for my most exciting task. "I want you to watch over Ally." And with that,he and Adam left. As they were leaving,Adam turned around and gave me a slight smirk before he walked out the room. I looked down at Austin. He has his eyes closed but I can still feel him trying to wake up. He isn't moving but I have a sense that he's going to break free of this spell. As if you can tell,my father,Adam, and I used all of our powers to create a spell to knock out Austin. And let me tell you,I thought Austin was going to fight it. I guess he wasn't strong enough to do it. I suddenly felt this feeling in my stomach. I don't know if it's guilt or if it's my tummy hungry. All I know is that this wierd feeling needs to leave. I slowly put Austin over my shoulder and tap a hidden box. It showed the purple mystical beam and I walk in.

Once I'm in,I could see Ally chained up. She notices me but doesn't say anything because she still has duck-tape over her mouth. I walk in and chained up Austin. "Um...Prince Jeffery?" I turn around to see one of the minions. "Do you have anything for me to do?" I think for a minute. "Yes,go over and tighten the chain on Ally." He nods before going over. I looked up to see Ally looking at me wide-eyed. I just look down because the guilt was eating me alive. I tied Austin's last foot and left. I walked back out the beam into Austin & Ally's hotel room. I walk out of it into the hallway. I then heard voices coming through it and I thought about all the other five. "Time to hide." I backed into the room but suddenly you hear a BOOM!

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

"Come on guys...we need to go and get Austin & Ally." I told them and they all agreed to follow. We walked out into the hallway talking about different things. "So...Cassidy, do you like...um...you know...Dallas?" I awaited eagerly. She looked back to Dallas. He was too busy taking to Dez and Alex. She looked back at me and nodded. I smiled. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "What's great?" Cassidy and I turned around to see Dallas. Oh shoot! "Um...you see-" BOOM! We all look behind us to see the master and "Adam!" I shrieked. He smiled evily before whacking Alex across the head with his nonchuckes. Alex fell to the ground the second it happened. I focused on Alex. He wasn't thinking or breathing at all. That means he's knock out cold. No! "Alex...wake up!" I shouted as I shook him. Adam stood above me shaking his head. "Sorry,little sis." And that was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

JEFFREY'S POV

This is all wierd. It's not what we planned. We planned on kidnapping them not killing them. No! This cannot be happening. "Dad!" I called out as I stepped out of the room. I looked over to see Adam. He whacked that red head. After that, everyone was on the ground. "Dad! Adam! I thought we were going to lock them up. You said that we would prison them not knock them out cold and put Spirtum in them." My dad laughed evily. "Haha! You know me so well son. You really thought that I would let them live? Well, you thought wrong. This will give us power and then no one will be able to stop us. This should be something that we all should be excited about." I looked up to my dad. He was glaring at me. Adam was smirking on the side. Then my dad continued, "Do you have anything against it Jeffery?" I wanted to say 'yes',but if I do...I'll be dead. I seen Adam tighten up on his nonchuckes and I seen my day's power from his hand. I sighed. "No...I don't have anything against you or your plan." My dad nodded and Adam smirked again. "Do you have something against me?" Adam asked. I wanted to nod my head but my dad would kill me for disobeying his now 'new' son. I shook my head. "Alright then...shall we get going?" My dad asked and I nodded. My dad did his spell, "Wow...pow...son...be...ton...say...may!" The bubble appeared and took the poor innocent people. And with that, we left with the bubble magically following us with the six people in it.

"Lock them up!" My dad ordered us as he made his way to his throne room. Adam and I nodded as we locked them up. "No! No! No! Don't hurt them!" Ally screamed. Adam walked over and smacked her. When I say smacked her, I meant VERY hard. "Ow!" She whimpered in pain. I watched the whole thing. Adam leaned into her ear and whispered something. I could only get parts out of it... "You...witnessed...death...like...parents." And with that, he came back over and started to chain the others. I seen tears flow out of Ally's eyes quickly. "My parents! My mom only died...my dad is still-" She couldn't finish because Adam smacked her again. "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you. While your dad was at the grocery store picking up fruit, I kind of...well, I killed him." Adam said cheerfully and went back to chaining everyone else up. "Daddy! Daddy!" Ally cried. I couldn't bare it any more. All of this...guilt. It's finally getting to me. We aren't the heroes...we are the villains and I can't be a villain. "Adam stop it!" I shout at him. He turns to me. "So what?" He said coldly.

"Son...Jeffery, what's all that shouting down here?" My father said as he made his way into the room. Wait! Did he just call Adam his son? "Dad! I'm your son not this-" I was about to swear but dad stopped me. "You better not! I taught you better than that." He tells me. I squint my eyes in anger. "What! You taught me worse than that...now that's what you did." My dad walked up to me and pushed me to the wall. "Watch your tone Jeffery." I eyed Adam behind us. He smirked. I looked over to Ally's petite shape. It seems as if she's struggling. She's...SUFFERING! "Dad...do you love me as your son?" I ask him. He returns quickly. "That's not the point Jeffery...now listen to me." He used his power and threw me over to Adam. "If you be a nice boy...then you will live. If you be a naughty boy, then you'll be killed. Your choice?" What! "I'm already naughty, aint I? We're killing people for no reason!" My dad laughed evily. "Adam put him to sleep!" Adam smirked at me then leaned into my ear and whispered, "Looks like I'm the only so he gots now." No! I can't let this happen.

"She...Shune...Bee...Pune...My...Ka-Rai!" I call out and transformed. It pushed Adam back. I took this chance to run.

* * *

ADAM'S POV (SHORT!)

Dammit. I was that close to killing that little pupil. "Sound the guards! We have to catch him." I nod as I whip around through a shortcut. Well my shortcut. I ran through it...I see him. I waited a minute before I tackled him to the ground. "Dumb ass!" I scold him. "You thought you could get away...but you didn't!" I tried my hardest to pick him up. He did kind of way more than me. "I got him!" I hear my master say. He got him and whispered something in Jeffery's ear. This made Jeffery madder. Before I could do anything, Jeffery loosened from his father's grasp and ran out the kingdom. "Whimp!" The master called out to him.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I opened my eyes to see some sort of prison like room. I moved a little but It didn't work. We were chained up. "(Sigh) Why does it have to end like this?" I tell myself. "No it doesn't!" I turn to see Ally fully awake. "Ally!" I called out. She smiled watery. My face went from excited to sad. "What's wrong Ally?" I asked her. She looked to the ground. "It's just...my dad died." She said tears flowing down rapidly. I sighed. "How?" She shook her head. That means to shut up Amanda. I wanted to pull her into a hug but I couldn't. We were all chained up. Suddenly, the door opened. "Quick...Amanda fake like you're asleep." I nodded and closed my eyes. Even though my eyes were closed, I could still hear. "So...we'll kill them in about an hour! Ready the Deperedoodle 3,000 (A/N: Doofmentzerts from Phineas and Ferb...Ha! Funny right?)." I could hear footsteps going away. I sighed and opened my eyes. Oh no! I shouldn't have don't that. "Well, well, well. I see that you're awake." Adam said smiling. Those footsteps must have been the master. "Adam let us go!" I demanded. He evily laughed. "I don't think that's a nice way of asking." He said and walked out the room.

"We got to get out of here!" Ally said to me. I nodded.

"Way ahead if you!" I heard and I looked around for the voice.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"We got to get out of here!" I told Amanda.

"Way ahead if you!" I heard and I looked around for the voice.

Suddenly, Jeffery comes out. Amanda shrieks. "You scared me!" He smiled at her and ripped the lock. "Wow...you're strong." I told him. He miles and nodded. "Yep...I know. That why I-" He was interuppted by Amanda. "Ugh...Dont get cocky!" She said as she pushed him to the rest our friends and my...BOYFRIEND! "Ally come on!" Oh...I must have been daydreaming. I look around to find everyone awake. I run over to Austin. He engulfed me into a hug. "Oh...I missed you!" I whispered into his ear. He just smiled. "Alright love birds! We have to get going." Jeffery said. We left. Suddenly, we were outside. "Finally we're free!" Alex said. I nodded.

"NOT SO FAST! Get them!" I hear someone shout. We all turned around.

"Jeffery!" We all said.

**A/N: Ha! This is just awesome! It was a big twist! **

**You thought that he was going to help them-Ha! Maybe not.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see you on Saturday for an official battleground. It's going to be ROSSOME or AUESOME!**

**Anyways, I have to go and start the first chapter of my new upcoming September story, 'Same Car with my Enemy' but I might Change the title later.**

**Here goes a sneak peak of the next part.**

****

* * *

_Next Time on **IAM**_

_"Why are you doing this?" Ally shouts._

_"Because...I want my rightful place as the maser's son again." Jeffery explains. "Adam took that place and I want it back. Even if I have to kill you all at once to get my title back...I would do it for anything!"_

__

* * *

**Alright, until Saturday or Sunday-bye**

**R5Auslly**


	16. Chapter 10-Part 2

**A/N: Hello! This is a short and probably boring. Anyways, I'll update Monday for the finale.**

**The sequel will premiere in October! I forgot what I was going to say so I'll say it on the finale.**

* * *

**Last Time on Immortals or Mortals**

This is all wierd. It's not what we planned. We planned on kidnapping them not killing them. No! This cannot be happening. "You said that we would prison them not knock them out cold and put Spirtum in them." My dad laughed evily. "Haha! You know me so well son. You really thought that I would let them live? Well, you thought wrong. This will give us power and then no one will be able to stop us. This should be something that we all should be excited about." Later on. "Do you have anything against it Jeffery?" I wanted to say 'yes',but if I do...I'll be dead. I seen Adam tighten up on his nonchuckes and I seen my day's power from his hand. I sighed. "No...I don't have anything against you or your plan."

"Lock them up!" My dad ordered us as he made his way to his throne room. Adam and I nodded as we locked them up. "No! No! No! Don't hurt them!" Ally screamed. Adam walked over and smacked her. When I say smacked her, I meant VERY hard. "Ow!" She whimpered in pain. I watched the whole thing. Adam leaned into her ear and whispered something. I could only get parts out of it... "You...witnessed...death...like...parents."

"Dad...do you love me as your son?" I ask him. He returns quickly. "That's not the point Jeffery...now listen to me." He used his power and threw me over to Adam. "If you be a nice boy...then you will live. If you be a naughty boy, then you'll be killed. Your choice?" What! "I'm already naughty, aint I? We're killing people for no reason!" My dad laughed evily. "Adam put him to sleep!" Adam smirked at me then leaned into my ear and whispered, "Looks like I'm the only so he gots now." No! I can't let this happen.

"She...Shune...Bee...Pune...My...Ka-Rai!" I call out and transformed. It pushed Adam back. I took this chance to run.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"We got to get out of here!" I told Amanda.

"Way ahead if you!" I heard and I looked around for the voice.

Suddenly, Jeffery comes out. Amanda shrieks. "You scared me!" He smiled at her and ripped the lock. "Wow...you're strong." I told him. He miles and nodded. "Yep...I know. That why I-" He was interuppted by Amanda. "Ugh...Dont get cocky!" She said as she pushed him to the rest our friends and my...BOYFRIEND! "Ally come on!" Oh...I must have been daydreaming. I look around to find everyone awake. I run over to Austin. He engulfed me into a hug. "Oh...I missed you!" I whispered into his ear. He just smiled. "Alright love birds! We have to get going." Jeffery said. We left. Suddenly, we were outside. "Finally we're free!" Alex said. I nodded.

"NOT SO FAST! Get them!" I hear someone shout. We all turned around.

"Jeffery!" We all said.

**Present Time**

"Yes! It is I who shall defeat all of you." Jeffery says to all of us. Something felt unsure about his rapid decision. "Why are you doing this?" I shouted. "Because...I want my rightful place as the maser's son again." Jeffery explains. "Adam took that place and I want it back. Even if I have to kill you all at once to get my title back...I would do it for anything!" What the...what's wrong with this guy? "Hey! What are you guys waiting for?" I hear someone behind us say. We all turn around at once to see...JEFFERY! "Um...what the...how?" I hesitantly say as I look back and forward. We all back back until we are in the middle of both of them. "Um...hey. Who are we going to trust?" I whisper to Amanda. She shrugged. Suddenly, a flash comes from an angle. We all look and shield our eyes. "What's that..." I hear Cassidy say as everything went black.

I woke up to like a battlefield type setting. "Hello,anyone here!" I call out as I observe the area. No one. I can't see anyone and that's the baddest part about this.

* * *

CASSIDY'S POV

I wake up in some type of battlefield area. It was all...different. "Awww! Who's the sleepy head?" I looked over to the voice. It looks like...ADAM! "Okay...so where am I?" I ask him while backing back. I suddenly hit a wall so I just stand there and froze up. "Awww! You know...you have always been cute to me." He tells me and I smile. Wait! He's the bad guy here. I changed my smile to a frown. "Awwww! Why you so sad?" He asked me. I look down to my feet. "Where are the others?" I ask him. He simply just laughed. "Oh...they're on this same course." He continues. "And your first rival is me." He instantly transforms and I take my cue. "Transform!" I tell myself and I did. Adam smiles and launched towards me. I didn't see it coming so I ended up getting hit. I was slammed into the ground and I suddenly felt dizzy. "Wha...what's happening?" I ask slowly. I hear a laugh. "Oh sweetie...you are...PATHETIC!" Then everything went black.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a battlefield type area. "Well...well...well." I look over to where the voice was coming from. "Jeffery!" I exclaimed as I stood up but was slammed back down. "Go back to sleep Dez...it's what's best for you." And with that...I blacked out once more.

* * *

(Narrator POV)

It was kind of like the same thing for the rest of the people but for Austin...it was different. Well, kind of. Ally is still awake fully. So, it's just Ally and Austin up and ready.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I open my eyes and moved a little but winced in pain. "So...does this stupid pathetic young boy wants his girlfriend?" I adjust my eyes to see a minion. "Shut up you Peasent!" I shoot back while rolling my eyes. I stand up only to be limping. How am I limping? "Oh yeah...I'm about to knock you out. So, be prepared." I looked over to see him conjuring up a spell. Oh...I got to do something. I thought of something and...yes! Perfect! "Peo...Will...Quill...Su...Clues...Rules!" I shouted out and an ice storm appeared above him shooting out lightning and ice drops. The ice drops were shaped like nuggets. It kept hitting him in the head. "Yes!" I exclaim as I walked around. "Gotta find my way out of here." I whispered to myself. Nope...no door. I sighed and leaned against the wall...only to fall into it. "Woah!" I shouted scared as I begin to fall into a black hole.

"Oooomph!" I say in pain. I look around. "You must defeat me to pass this gate." Someone said and I looked over to see...JEFFERRY!

**ALLY'S POV**/_AUSTIN'S POV_

**I walk around until I hear a sound. Boom! "Wha...what was that?" I say scaredly. "That was me." I turn around...JEFFERRY!**

_"What are you doing here...you're supposed to be helping us?" I shouted back fustrated. He laughed evily and shook his head. "No! I want to prove to my father-" I cut him off. "Yea yea...you want to be named his son again but sorry sometimes things happen for a reason." I said and walked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jeffery running towards me. (DODGE!) I moved out the way allowing him to hit the wall. It immediately fell apart with Jeffery falling through it. "I'll get you...this isn't the last of me!" I heard him say before I took a route. I look around the route then I look up to see a dark looking castle. "Oh...this cannot look good!"_

**"Haha! I'm a clone right now." Jeffery continued. "The other clone is with your itty-bitty boyfriend." He said. I was about to fire back but he begin to disappear. "My other clone must have lost to Austin!" He exclaimed then looked at me. "This isn't the last of me!" Then he disappeared. Okay...akward!**

**"Ally!" I hear my voice being called. I looked over. "Austin!" I ran into his arms. "Awww look at the lovely couple. If you haven't noticed, this is your last and FINAL stage! Prepare to die." We pull away to notice that Adam was standing there with weapon in hand. "Alright...lets get started." Austin said and sending Adam a quick ice crystal. It hit Adam and Adam winced in pain.**

_"Oh my gosh!" Adam exclaimed. "What did you put into that crystal because it seems like it's-" He was cut off when I did a drop kick to his face. "Haha...talk about family. Your own brother is hurting you...what a-" I cut him off again by sticking an ice crystal in his back. "Ahhhhh!" He shouted in pain. "You two are a disgrace." He said. I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly, somebody came and knocked us off the ground. "Need help brother?" Wait! That sounds like Jeffery. "Jeffery? I thought you wanted to kill that freak?" I ask him. He smiled and shrugged. "It's better when you kill someone with your own family. I glared furiously at him. "Oh yeah?" I got up and ran to them but was thrown back to the ground._

_I winced in pain as a hand touched my shoulder. "Need help?" I look up to see Kira and everyone else. I nodded my head and Ally did aswell. "Well...well...well...here we go!" I hear the master say. He appeared out of nowhere. "This isn't a problem." My sister whispered into my ear. "I know a way to kill them or make them disappear." I nodded. "Everyone!" We all got into a huddle. Everyone smiled at the plan and we put our hands together._

_"For as long as we fight, we show our might! For everything we see, for life and beyond! We are free. Mutants or none! All of the sacrifices and all of the pain. Put it to ease with one final pain!" And with that, everything around us was being zoomed up. "What's happening?" I hear Adam call. I laugh. "So long brother!"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes..l hated it too.**

**It didn't give enough action or what so ever.**

**Whatever...the next one will probably be about 500 words long. It's just that...the next one will be just a filler and like the finale. It will kind of be the starting chapter for IAM2. So tune in on Monday for the finale of IAM!**

**This finale will be soooo sweet.**

**Anyways, until the finale (also APRLS) bye**

**R5Auslly**


	17. Chapter 11-Finale

**A/N: Hey guys...I want to thank you guys for your patience and all. Thank you soooo much.**

**I'll post the APRLS later on tonight...but thanks for your cooperation**

**Anyways, the authors note at the bottom should tell you more.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Final Chapter: **Castles and Later Life

AMANDA'S POV

_2 Years Later..._

Ever since we defeated the master and his loyal two sons. Well, supposed to be sons. Everything went back to normal. Ally and Austin are engaged. He actually proposed to her and it was all romantic and such.

**Flashback (6 Months Ago)**

_I was standing there with Alex and Cassidy. We were ordering ice cream from this weird ice cream store. Dez and Trish got together like two months ago. I glanced over to see then sucking each other's faces. Ewwww! "Excuse me...can I have your attention?" I hear a voice ask. I look over to the stage. Oh...did I forget to tell you that we are at a get together. I hear gasp as I see Austin get on one knee. "Ally...you are a wonderful person and I believe that I should be with a wonderful person. You make my face light up every day and you make me want to wake up because of you everyday. I love you with all my heart and with all my life. So, Ally Dawson...will you marry me?" Austin stated as he looked at Ally with hopeful eyes. I start to see Ally tear up._

_"Yes, yes...I will marry you." Ally said and engulfed Austin with a hug._

_"You hear that everyone!" Austin shouted and continued. "We're getting married!"_

_Everyone clapped and I smiled at my new sister._

**(End of Flashback)**

(Sigh) I still remember the sweet moment like it was yesterday. Also, Dez proposed to Trish. It was kind of unexpected too because...well it was just unexpected.

**Flashback (2 Months Ago)**

_We were all at a restaurant just sitting at the table. Austin, Ally, Kira and Trish on one side...and Dallas, Cassidy, Alex, and I on the other side. We haven't heard from Dez but he was supposed to show up like...20 MINUTES AGO! _

_I could see Trish's angry face. Oh no! This is not going to end pretty at all. _

_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.**_

_**When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.**_

_We all looked around to the music. All of the sudden, the lights got darker. "Um...what's happening?" I hear Trish say in a panicking voice._

_**I guess you'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl (my girl, my girl)**_

_**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_

_**I've got so much honey the bees envy me.**_

_**I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.**_

_**Well, I guess you'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl (my girl, my girl)**_

_**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_

_Suddenly, a very bright spotlight appeared on Trish. I looked at Trish's face and read that it was panicking. Suddenly, Dez appeared in front of Trish down on one knee. We all gasped._

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Ooooh.**_

_**I don't need no money, fortune or fame.**_

_**I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.**_

_**Well, I guess you'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl (my girl, my girl)**_

_**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_

_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**_

_**With my girl.**_

_**I've even got the month of May**_

_**With my girl**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**My girl**_

_"Trish," Dez paused then continued. "I love you with all of my heart and life. I would do anything for you and you know that. I just want you to know that I'm here to protect you and care for you. Wow...well this is a long shot, but...will you marry me?" I smiled at Dez's words. It kind of reminded me of Austin's words to Ally. _

_Suddenly, you could hear kissing sounds. "Ewww! Trish..Dez, you guys could do that somewhere else now!" I exclaimed. I actually took a second to look at Trish and Dez, nothing. "Huh? That's not us." Dez said. I looked to the side of me to see Dallas and Cassidy just kissing away. "Wow! Can this night get any better?" I said. _

_"Yes it can." Trish said. "Because now...I'm getting married to Dez!" Everyone stood up and clapped. "Yes! Score!" I hear Alex say. Then the two got up and did a slow dance to the rest of the song._

_**Well, I guess you'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl (my girl, my girl)**_

_**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_

_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**_

_**With my girl.**_

_**I've even got the month of May**_

_**With my girl**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**Talkin' 'bout**_

_**My girl**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**My girl**_

_**As long as I can talk about my girl...**_

**(End of Flashback)**

Everything was so sweet. Eventually, Dallas proposed to Cassidy...and it was the same night that something special happened to all of us. But, it was also hard to let go someone special to us.

**Flashback (1 Week Ago)**

_"Hey Cassidy!" We all heard from behind us. We were currently walking through some type of forest. I see Dallas pointing to something. We all give him strange looks. "There goes a castle!" He shouts out. We all look. _

_Yep...A castle alright._

_This was not a castle. It was like a shack like thing. "Dallas...it's not a-" Dallas cut his own girlfriend off. "It is and I built it myself...well with the help from Alex and Austin and Dez." He shrugged and led us all to the shack. When we got in there, it looked all rusty._

_"Ok...yes it's rusty!" He continued. "But that isn't the castle." Out of nowhere, he pulls a lever and one whole side of the shack dissappears and it leads us to a tunnel. We all follow Dallas into it. And there it was...underground was a castle. It was good that it was underneath because I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that everyone was visible to our castle._

_I patted Dallas on the back. "Well done." And he nodded. Then all of the girls jumped into their boy's arms._

_Man! I wish I could have now right now. Suddenly, I'm interuppted by my thoughts from someone. "You want a hug too?" Alex asked with his ar,s wide. _

_I chuckled as I went in._

_"Everybody, can I have your attention!" We all look to see Dallas kneeling in front of Cassidy. "Cassidy...you are the most-" He was cut off by Cassidy's screaming. _

_"YES!" She screamed. "Whatever it is...yes!" _

_"Will you marry me?" Dallas asked hopefully._

_"Didnt I just say yes?" Cassidy asked as she pressed her lips onto Dallas._

_"Awe!" I head Austin coo. "That's so adorable."_

_"Yeah." Ally agreed._

_"Um...guys!" We all looked behind us to find Kira sheepishly smiling._

_Oh no...what's going on?_

_"Um...I have a family well...they kind of died in a...you know." She said and I could see her tearing up. "I need to watch my two little niece and nephew. So...I'm telling you guys goodbye. I'll be in Colorado...so there's no use in that." I let a tear escape._

_I run to her and pull her into a hug. "I'll miss you. We got to keep in touch!" I said and she chuckled lightly._

_Everyone else told her the same and hugged her. I think Alex told her something different but in a loving way. _

_She disappeared and that was the last time I seen or spoken to her._

**(End of Flashback)**

Present...

So...now we are here. It was a week away that Dallas proposed to Cassidy. Also, Kira never seeing or talking to me again.

I sighed as I sat on the couch. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I walk to the door asking. There was no sound. So...I-being a dumb idiot-opened it anyway. I opened it to see a cute boy with brown hair. But it was short...just the way I like it. (A/N: He probably be best described as Garret Clayton's look a like in this one. I don't know but picture that.)

Suddenly, he gives me a note. I open it.

Dear Amanda,

I sent this lovely and cute boy for a reason. He has a great personality and loves to eat pizza. He has no powers but I already told him about you guys. He knows not to say anything. Actually, he is my nephew's friend's brother. He had been over sometimes and caught me using my powers. But I really don't care. All I'm asking you to do is to...take care of this one. He's a keeper. Oh and his name is Randy.

I hope to see you soon, 

Love Kira

I looked back up to the boy and smiled. Thanks for the present bestie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it for the first one. It was kind of a...oh my gosh!...ending.**

**Dont own My Girl by the Temptations**

**I know you want more. Now that you do...he's there.**

**Thanks guys for all your support on this story. The sequel is coming out this October but maybe come out this September.**

**Thanks! I love you. -I'll let you know when the sequel is up.**

**Until the sequel,bye guys.**

**R5Auslly**


End file.
